The Witch is Back
by TheWarrior12
Summary: Glinda is trying to deal with the loss of Elphaba, but when the Wicked Witch of the West returns secretly to Shiz, things will become more complicated than either of them could imagine. Gelphie
1. Chapter 1

**General Wicked Disclaimer**: I do not own Wicked or any of it's characters or songs.

**Gelphie Disclamier**: This story contains Gelphie (a.k.a. Elphaba and Glinda romance) If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**Rating is M:** This story contains content that is not suitable for young readers. (Gelphie is not graphic, but there is harsh language and violence)

**Songs Disclaimer: **This story, The Witch is Back, contains some songs written by me sung to the tune of other songs. I do not own the tunes of these songs just used the tune to write my own musical.

**Author Note:** I hope you enjoy my story, I wrote it some time ago, feedback is always welcome so enjoy! And I would also like to say thank you toMusical-wolf for helping me fix my bad grammar.

**The Witch is Back**

The wind was howling violently as Glinda awoke from her nightmare. "Elphie!" she shouted as she sprang up from bed. Tears formed in her blue eyes as she gasped for breath. It had been many months since Elphaba's death, but the nightmares still had not stopped. "Oh, why couldn't I have saved her?" Glinda whispered into the darkness. With that, Glinda wrapped her arms around the black hat once owned by the Wicked Witch of the West and attempted to fall back asleep.

It wasn't long before the sun's light was shed upon the soil of Oz. Glinda awoke to a shining sun against a blood red sky.

"A storm is coming," Glinda said to no one in particular as she turned away from the window and began to get dressed.

Once she was ready, she set off for Shiz, traveling by bubble as she normally did. As she got to her old school, Glinda was greeted by the same crowd. She responded politely as she always did; however, her popularity always reminded her of her first encounter with Elphaba. Glinda would never forget how mean she initially was to the green girl when they first met.

As Glinda walked past other students at Shiz, she could still hear whispers about the so called 'Wicked Witch of the West'. Even months after Elphaba's death, they still talked behind her back and spread vicious lies about her. Glinda would think about Elphaba often: Glinda knew that she would never let Elphaba go, for her love for the Witch was still strong.

It was midday when the rain came just like the crimson morning sky promised. Thunder clashed in the distance as the sky grew darker every minute. Glinda arrived home not long after the start of the storm, happy to be out of it. If tomorrow was nicer, she would be able to go out and visit the tower where Elphaba had died. Although she had made it a habit to do so each week, visiting Elphaba's final resting place wasn't an easy task. The doors and windows had been boarded up tightly by the Gale Force. It was a challenge to get through, but not completely impossible.

In her free time, Glinda would study the Grimmerie, the book given to her by Elphaba just before her demise. Glinda would usually be visited by a young female student named Uackle, who claimed that she was a descendant of Yackle. Yackle was a crone of great mystery; she was thought to be the founder of Oz. Uackle was one of the few Ozians who believed that Elphaba was not evil. Even though Uackle had never known Elphaba personally, there was a strong rumor that she could take one look into a person's eyes and know if they were truly evil.

Glinda was about to start another chapter in the Grimmerie when three familiar knocks sounded on her door. She quickly shut the book and opened the door to reveal Uackle. Her brown hair and her clothes were completely soaked, but Glinda could tell that she didn't care in the least.

"Well, hello there Glinda," Uackle greeted.

"Hello, Uackle. I see that you were caught in the storm," Glinda replied.

"Yes, someone stole my bike, so beating the storm wasn't an option," Uackle answered as she squeezed the extra water out of her hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Glinda said. "Please, come in."

Uackle didn't waste any time as she hurried inside. "Thanks," Uackle said as she took her boots off. "I don't need to stay long- just until the storm passes."

"Don't worry, Uackle, I don't mind. It's nice to have some company," Glinda responded. "Now sit and make yourself comfortable. I'll make you a hot cup of tea." Uackle proceeded to sit in a purple chair across from where Glinda had previously been. "So, how are you doing in school?" Glinda asked from the kitchen.

"Good, I guess," Uackle shrugged as she spotted the Grimmerie laying on the bottom shelf of the coffee table. "Could be better, could be worse."

"I hope you're not getting behind on your studies," Glinda said as she poured the tea into a mug.

"Don't worry. I'm getting by," Uackle reassured Glinda as she went to open the book. However, she thought better of it and retired her hands to her pockets instead. Not too long afterwards, Glinda came back into the room with a mug of tea and handed it to Uackle.

"So, did you visit the tower this week?" Uackle questioned, gratefully accepting the mug.

"Not yet," Glinda answered, "but I might try to go tomorrow."

"You've got to be careful, Glinda. I heard that they're adding a guard or two around the perimeter of the tower," Uackle informed her as she took a sip from her mug.

"Guards now?" Glinda replied with an unhappy sigh. "As if getting up there wasn't hard enough in the first place. What are they adding guards for anyways?"

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger! I'm just telling you what I heard," Uackle said.

"Well, thanks for the warning anyways. I suppose it will make things more interesting tomorrow," Glinda replied with a wry smile.

"Now, you be cautious," Uackle warned. "I don't want you getting caught."

"No worries, Uackle my friend," Glinda answered, grinning. "Not everyone can travel by bubble."

It took a few hours for the storm to calm. When it did so, Uackle ventured home, leaving Glinda alone with her thoughts again. It rained on and off for the rest of the night, but there was no more thunder and lighting. The curly-haired blond watched the ever growing darkness and whispered a small prayer for her Elphie before retiring for the night. Tomorrow, she would visit the tower, guards or no guards.

The next day, Glinda awoke before the sun had even risen. She dressed quickly and started towards the tower. When she arrived at her destination, she found that Uackle's information was undeniably right. Two Ozian guards walked back and forth in military formation. However, they did not look hard to get past, for they seemed only to be concentrating on the front door. This was a big plus for Glinda, who sneaked around them to find a back door that was hidden by a sea of vines. She ripped back the green leaves and stems to reveal the rusted door handle. With a strong jerk, the door opened and she walked in.

The tower always smelled musky, like the bucket of water that hit Elphaba had never dried. Glinda lit a half melted candle and started up some stone steps, which led her to the room where Elphaba met her end. Every time she came to this spot, Glinda's eyes seemed to fill with unshed tears. She let out a ragged breath and knelt down in the area where she had found Elphaba's hat all those months ago.

"Hello Elphaba…I'm here," Glinda whispered, smiling slightly. "I know I say this every time I come back to visit, but well- oh, Elphie, I miss you so much…so very much. I will always love you. I…I love you, Elphaba Thropp." Glinda took out a lily and placed it gently on the floor.

Suddenly, something caught Glinda's eye. It was some kind of handle sticking out from the floor. She reached out to pull on it when something or someone passed behind her at high speed. Glinda gasped in fear as she stood up and held her candle over her head.

"Is-is anyone there?" she asked into the darkness, her voice trembling slightly. The darkness was not forthcoming with an answer. A chill ran up Glinda's spine and her heart began to beat wildly. She was positive that there was someone or something in this tower with her. She then picked up some kind of noise, but it was too soft for her to make out.

"Forgive me, Elphie," Glinda whispered, knowing that she would be safe only if she left. With great haste, Glinda made her way down the stairs, blew out the candle, and exited through the back door. "See you next week, my love," Glinda said softly as she started back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Glinda? Glinda wake up." A familiar voice came out. The blond opened her eyes to see Uackle staring at her. "This is the third time I had to wake you up."

"Sorry." Glinda replied with a yawn.

"Good thing the Professor didn't see you." Uackle answered. "What's the deal? Why are you so tired?"

"I woke up extremely early to visit Elphaba's tower." Glinda said as she rubbed her eyes.

"So you got by the guards no problem?" Uackle asked.

"I just went around back, but I didn't stay long. I could have sworn there was someone in the tower with me." Glinda replied.

"I'm sure it was your mind playing tricks on you." Uackle said.

"Maybe..." Glinda answered as she started to doodle a familiar picture of one Wicked Witch of the West.

After school Glinda, Uackle, and a few other students got together at the library to go over some classwork. The night had fallen upon the sky before Glinda made it back to her dorm. She opened the door and instantly felt a chill touch her skin. She noticed one of her windows were open. _"Huh, I don't remember opening that window." _Glinda thought to herself. Her eyes then scanned the dark area a few times before turning on a small lamp. She proceeded to put down her books and to get herself a snack, but that is when Glinda saw it out of the corner of her eye. A figure rushing pass at great speed trying to avoid being seen.

"Sweet Oz I have a robber in my house." Glinda whispered as she grabbed a vase and followed where she thought the figure went. Glinda then crept cautiously with the vase raised ready to give any intruder an ample size bruise if need be. She checked around corners, in closets, and under beds but found nothing. Just as Glinda was about to give up that is when she saw the curtains moving. Rallying her courage the blond made her way to the curtains. She took one deep breath in before moving the curtains. To her surprise she found no one. "Well that's a relief."

Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed Glinda around the chest from behind. Before she could cry out a second hand came up and clamped down on her mouth. Glinda struggled against the hold, but then soothing words were quickly spoken in her ear.

"Do not fear Glinda." The voice was unmistakable. It made Glinda's skin grow suddenly warm as her heart beat wildly. Slowly the hold on her mouth and body was released and she turned around and found herself staring into the Wicked Witch of the West's brown eyes.

"Elphie!" Glinda cried out in shock before she was embraced. Tears were streaming down her blue eyes as she whispered, "Is this real? Are you real?"

Once asked that the young blond felt the hug grow slightly tighter as the figure answered, "This is real. I'm alive."

Several moments passed between them as they just held each other enjoying the hold of one another. When they finally pulled away Glinda looked at Elphaba in awe. She ran her hands over the witch's face and along her arms. She looked the same. Her face still a beautiful shade of green. Her outfit was still black like the night sky. The green witch even had a new black hat. No matter how hard Glinda tried she couldn't stop her tears. She thought for sure any second she would wake up. A small part of her told her this had to be a dream. Glinda rested her arms around Elphaba's shoulders trying to settle her tears, but found she was failing.

"Oh, my Glinda, please don't cry anymore." Elphie said as she began to wipe the tears away with her fingers. The green witch didn't even care that Glinda's tears were burning her skin.

"I have missed you so much." Glinda choked. "I thought you were dead." Hearing that just made Elphaba pull Glinda into another hug.

"I'm alive and I'm here to stay." Elphaba said as tears threaten to leek down her own face. "Please, please, forgive me for not telling you."

"Oh, Elphie of course I forgive you." Glinda answered as they then went to the bed and sat down continuing holding one another.

After a few minutes Glinda spoke up, "I visited the tower every week. I never dreamed I would ever hold you again."

"Same here." Elphaba added. "I have missed you so."

With that Elphaba pulled away the guilt of lying to Glinda still gripped her soul. "I'm so sorry Glinda."

"Sorry for what?" The curly blond asked.

"For not telling you I was alive." Elphie answered softly.

"I already said I forgive you." Glinda replied. "I'm just overjoyed you're here with me now. I love you Elphie."

"I love you too Glinda." Elphaba returned as she closed the gap between them before leaning her head down and taking Glinda's lips against her own. The two melted into the kiss as their arms reached up and held one another. As the kiss grew in strength Glinda pulled Elphaba closer needing for as much contact as possible. Glinda soon gave a small moan as Elphaba's lips traveled down her neck. After placing a few kisses on Glinda's throat the green woman pulled back and looked into the blond's blue eyes.

"My Elphie..." Glinda whispered.

Elphaba smiled then took her love's hands in her own before saying, "We have a lot to discuss."

"I know." Glinda whispered as she gave the bigger hands a gentle squeeze.

Glinda awoke the next day engulfed in the embrace of Elphaba. The green skinned witch was still sleeping peacefully her black hat resting over her eyes to block the unwanted light. A small grin crept upon Glinda's lips as she watched her sleep. Many questions began to pop into Glinda's head that she knew she would have to ask Elphaba. (Her mind was racing intensely not to mention her heart.)

"Elphie..." Glinda whispered as she started to caress the green woman's cheek. "My Elphie..." After thirty seconds of the gentle stroking Elphaba's hand lifted her black hat off her eyes to show she was awake.

"Good morning Glin."

"It's a good morning indeed." Glinda replied as she titled her head up and pressed her lips against Elphaba's for a soft kiss. However before they could explore the kiss further a loud knock came from outside the door. Elphaba quickly leaped out from the bed. Her face was filled with panic.

"Don't worry." Glinda answered calmly. "Just hide in the other room."

"If I'm found here you'll get in trouble." Elphaba said. "I should never have come."

"Do not worry." Glinda repeated as she grasped the green witch's shoulders. "Now just hide in the other room. I get visitors all the time." Elphie just nodded before heading into the other room. The knocks became more persistent with every passing moment. Glinda waited until Elphaba was clearly hidden before answering the door. Once opened Glinda found the chief of the Oz guard standing there. "Good morning Chief Samson." She replied cheerfully.

"Good morning Miss Glinda." Samson answered his voice stern. Samson was a tall man with grey angry eyes, and he never seemed to be in a good mood. Even when he did smile it looked malevolent. "I have heard from some Ozians that they have seen a strange figure in the sky. Many of them have also said they saw it land someplace close to this general area, so I was just wondering if you have seen anything out of the ordinary?"

"Nothing strange here." Glinda responded.

"Well keep your eyes open. Who knows...maybe that Wicked Witch West's spirit is flying around looking for revenge." Samson spat. "I wouldn't be surprise stranger things have happened."

"Well I'll be on the watch." Glinda said.

"Remember also, Miss Glinda, I am always _here_ if you feel you need protection." Samson grinning evilly.

"I'll keep that in mind." Glinda replied. How she hated that man especially when he flirted with her. "Goodbye Samson." With that he walked away and Glinda closed the door quickly.

"I have never seen him before." Elphaba's voice came out.

"He's new." Glinda answered.

"I don't like him." Elphaba added as she exited the other room.

"At least he doesn't flirt with you." Glinda said.

"Let me talk to Samson. I'll get him to leave you alone." Elphie answered her voice filled with force.

"Elphaba, you know as well as I do you can't be seen." Glinda replied as she took hold of the green witch's shoulders.

"Your safety is my responsibility." Elphaba answered as she rested her arms around the blond's waist.

"Well at lest all of Oz isn't out to destroy me." Glinda said. "I worry about you, Elphie, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry about me." Elphaba replied. "As far as Oz knows the Wicked Witch of the West is dead."

Many days passed and Elphaba remained hidden in Glinda's dorm. (Hidden from the rest of Oz) Glinda was in her bliss with Elphie back, but sooner or later she would have to leave Oz if she would want any chance to be with Elphaba. Glinda didn't even want to think what would happen to the Witch of the West if the Ozians knew she still drew breath much less was staying at Shiz living with her. But for now she wouldn't concern herself about it. Elphaba was right as far as they knew she was dead.

Elphaba usually kept busy by writing or did some form of reading when Glinda was at school. At night she would occasionally take a ride on her broom, but Glinda always was against it. Glinda's biggest fear was someone would see her then the green witch would have no choice but to leave. Being seen however wasn't Elphaba's fear. It wasn't even water, that scared her heart the most. It was losing, the love of her life, Glinda. But Elphaba already made a promise to herself...she would never leave Glinda again. Only death could take her away from the curly blond haired woman she loved.

Even staying inside proved to be dangerous for Elphaba. Once in a while when Glinda was away at school Samson would come by and make a perimeter check around the place. Sometimes he would even check for an unlocked door or window. Elphaba did worry that she was burdening Glinda. Glinda was taking just as much of a risk as herself, but she would do anything to prove she loved Glinda and how thankful she was that the blond accepted to keep her here. And tonight the green witch would do just that.

Glinda returned home to find Elphaba was not in her usual spot. When darkness fell she usually sat in a large chair far from the window next to a table where a small lamp laid and read, but tonight she wasn't there.

"Elphie?" Glinda called gently.

"I'm in the other room, my love." Elphaba replied from the kitchen. It wasn't long before Glinda caught the scent of food. It filled the air and suddenly she became extremely hungry. Usually Glinda would come home passed dinner time, so her and Elphaba would just have some tea and a small snack or two, but the smell from this food was overpowering and lead Glinda to the kitchen. What she saw next took her breath away from shock. Elphaba was sitting at the table with two plates of food. One was in front of her and the other was across from her. A candle was lit in the middle of the table with a single red rose next to it in a violet vase. A grin found it's way to Elphaba's lips as she saw her love's reaction. "Hello Glinda."

"Elphie, what is all this?"

"I wanted to do something special for you." The green woman answered. "Now sit down and eat."

Glinda made her way towards her chair which Elphaba helped her into. "Elphie how did you make all this?" Glinda asked as she looked at the fried chicken, roasted potatoes, and broccoli. "We didn't have any of this food in the fridge."

"Yeah, I know, I had to make some stops, but it didn't take long." Elphaba said.

"You went out?" Glinda questioned in shock. "Are you crazy? You could have been seen!"

"The chance of being seen was a small price to pay to do this." The green witch replied.

"Oh Elphie..." Glinda started, but was stopped when Elphaba gently pressed her fingers to her lips.

"It's okay. No one saw me." She answered. "Now eat."

They ate mostly in silence except for some light conversation here and there. They mainly were just enjoying each other's company. The food was amazing, simply to die for, Elphaba was overjoyed that Glinda loved the meal. She had so much she wanted to thank that curly blond for. Mostly for letting her stay here. Hidden from the sight of Oz.

After the meal Glinda arose from her chair and gave Elphaba a light kiss on the cheek. "Thank you my Elphie. You know you didn't have to this."

"I know." The green witch replied. "But I wanted to, you deserve it, now go relax. I'm going to clean up then I'll join you." Before Glinda could protest Elphaba put on rubber gloves and went to work on washing the dishes. Glinda then grabbed a book and sat down to read in the other room. She could hardly concentrate on reading though. Glinda's mind was completely on Elphaba. It didn't take long for Elphaba to finish cleaning. "Thank goodness for rubber gloves." The green witch said, with a laugh, as she took a seat next to the curly blond woman. Glinda quickly closed her book and sat it aside before turning her full attention to Elphaba.

"Thank you again for the meal." Glinda said as she peered deeply into brown eyes.

"No problem at all." Elphaba answered as she began to run her fingers through Glinda's golden hair.

"Elphie." Glinda whispered her voice ragged. "I love you."

"I love you Glinda." Elphaba said as she touched her lips softly to the blond woman's. The kiss first started slow, but soon began to gain strength. As it did Glinda started to remove the black clothes that covered Elphaba's body as the green witch began to unbutton Glinda's sparkly dress. Once the last of the buttons were undone that is when Elphaba gently pushed Glinda on the couch then laid on top of her. Brown eyes stared down at blue for a beat or two before the green witch's lips descended down to Glinda's neck.

"Oh Elphie please." Glinda whispered. "I love you. Take me."

Elphaba smiled as she went to remove the final barrier hiding Glinda's breasts when a loud knocking came from the door. Elphaba's head shot up quickly as she lifted herself off of Glinda and hurried to the other room. She knew she had to hide no matter what. Who ever the visitor was he or she could see the light from the window so they could see someone was home. In Elphaba's haste however she forgot to take her black hat. Glinda growled in annoyance. Timing couldn't have been worst but there was nothing she could do nothing about it now. So she put on her bathrobe and answered the door. There standing before Glinda was Uackle.

"Hi Glin." The young girl said.

"Hello Uackle." Glinda answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were going to bed." Uackle said. "I just need the English homework essay question. I lost my worksheet."

"All right I'll get mine...one second." Glinda replied as she walked to the side so Uackle could come in. Glinda then exited out of the room as Uackle paced around. Her eyes scanning her surroundings, but it didn't take long for her eyes to rest on the black hat on the floor. Uackle then proceeded to pick it up and look it over. "Well, here's the worksheet." Glinda said as she returned. "What are you doing with that hat?"

"It was on the floor." Uackle answered as she tried it on.

"Hey! Take that off!" Glinda yelled as she attempted to grab it, but Uackle just pulled away.

"What's the big deal?" Uackle asked. "I'm sure you have tried it on before. I mean I doubt you have only let the cold air fill it."

"For your information. I never wore it." Glinda said.

"Oh really?" Uackle asked as she eyed Glinda. "Never? Not even once?"

"That's right." Glinda replied.

"Interesting." Uackle said. "That's very interesting because this hat is warm. Like it was recently covered one's head."

"Your crazy." Glinda replied as she was able to retrieve the hat back. "Now here's the worksheet. You can go now."

"All right, all right, thanks." Uackle answered as she took the paper and walked away out the door.

"She's gone you can come out now." Glinda called.

"That Uackle is one smart girl." Elphaba said. "She almost figured out I'm alive."

"Let's hope she doesn't." Glinda replied. "It wouldn't be safe, if someone knows, even if it's Uackle. Now...where were we?"

Elphaba grinned as she walked over to Glinda and scooped her up into her arms and carried her to the bed before laying her down on the mattress. Then Elphaba lade her own body on top of the blond haired woman's. "I love you Glinda." Elphaba whispered as she untied Glinda's bathrobe.

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda said before she felt the green witch's mouth upon her once again.

A new day had found the land of Oz as Elphaba awoken. Her body engulfing Glinda in a protective and loving manner. It was lucky that there was no classes today in Shiz. If there was she doubted Glinda would be going. Even though she was here now the future was still uncertain. She couldn't stay here forever. As Elphaba' mind began to travel she noticed Glinda stirring in her arms. The blond cuddled closer before her blue eyes slowly fluttered open to met brown ones.

"Hello Elphie." Glinda whispered.

"Morning Glin." The green witch answered as she placed a soft kiss on the blond's lips. "How long do you think it will take before the Ozians know that I'm alive?"

"Hopefully never." Glinda answering knowing killing Elphaba would be the only thing on their minds if she was discovered.

"You know I'm going to have to leave soon." Elphaba replied

"And I will follow you." Glinda answered without hesitation. "But how did you hide for this long?"

"I lived in the tower for awhile." The green witch said. "There was a hidden room under the floor boards. I stayed there until all of Oz believed my death was 100 true."

"I think I saw the handle for that hidden room the last time I visited the tower." Glinda said. "And how did you know when all of Oz thought this?"

"With Chistery of course." Elphaba replied.

"Where is Chistery?" Glinda questioned.

"Flying about. He stays at the tower for protection, but was my main spy in Oz." Elphaba answered, her breath suddenly becoming shaky as she gathered her next selection of words. "I do have to leave for a few days however."

"Leave?" Glinda asked.

"I need to see an old friend who can help me find a new place to settle." Elphaba answered. "Things are not safe right now for both of us, and the sooner it is found the sooner we can be together without all this hiding."

"But you will return, right?" Glinda asked.

"Of course." The green skinned woman replied. "I have you now. There's no way I'm giving you up. Besides the weather is suppose to be good, and I must go when rain will not be an issue."

"I'll be here when you get back." Glinda said as she tightened her grip on Elphaba.

"I know." The green witch answered. "I know."

Ten days had passed and Elphaba still did not return. Glinda tried not to worry about her green witch, but she soon found that to be impossible. Nightmares about the fate of Elphaba would haunt her. Every option plagued her mind from Elphaba being shot down by Samson and his guards or her skin being burned by a rain storm. How could she not worry? All the odds were against her Elphie. Glinda found herself staring at the dark sky waiting to see a form on a broom many a nights. However every night she saw nothing but the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So how did you do on the test?" Uackle asked as she looked over her paper.

"I got a B+." Glinda answered. "What about you?"

"I got a C-." Uackle answered. "I guess I could have gotten worst."

"You could have gotten better." Glinda replied with a smile upon her face.

"Shut up." Uackle said playfully. "I'm proud of this. As a matter of fact I'm going to put this on my fridge."

"You do that." Glinda replied. "See you tomorrow Uackle."

"Bye Glinda." Uackle said as she and the blond woman spilt ways.

As Glinda neared her dorm she saw a bunch of guards around it. "Oh no." Glinda whispered under her breath as she approached them. "What is Oz are you doing?"

"We have orders to search your place." The closest guard informed her.

"What for?" Glinda demanded.

"I'll take it from her, Alaric." Samson's voice came out as he stepped in front of the curly haired witch of the North.

"Samson." Glinda replied her voice filled with annoyance. "Something told me that you would behind this."

"Now, now, Glinda we are here for a good reason." Samson answered. "My keen and dependable second in command, Alaric, saw something flying in the sky right over your home."

"Flying?" Glinda said her voice shaky as a vision of Elphaba came into her mind.

"That is correct." Samson replied. "My guards think it might have landed in this general area, so a detailed search is no doubt in order."

"I'm sure it is nothing." Glinda said. "Besides stranger things have happened in Oz."

"True, but with me leading the guard now...I will make sure no more strange things happen here." Samson answered as he fixed his tall hat that had a golden medal attached to the front.

"Can I go into my own home?" Glinda asked.

"Of course." Samson said. "As long as I make one quick search inside."

"That is not necessary." Glinda replied.

"Just one quick look around is all I ask." Glinda pondered this for a beat or two and decided to grant his request. It was better for him to take a look around when she knew he had no chance in finding Elphaba. Once inside Samson wasted no time looking around. Several minutes passed as Samson continued his search as Glinda went over her school work. At least five minutes passed before Samson approached her. "Well nothing seems out the ordinary." Samson said his voice netural. "Except for this!" Glinda's eyes widen in fear as she Samson holding Elphaba's old black hat. "This is the witch's hat! What are you doing with it?"

"After she died I took it." Glinda confessed. "I did know her and well...I just wanted something to remember her by."

"Why do you want something to help you remember that evil being?" Samson spat.

"She wasn't bad to me!" Glinda replied. "Now please I've that hat back."

"A civilian shouldn't have a item like this. It should go into the Oz files." Samson answered his voice filled with arrogance.

"Samson, please, give the hat back. It causes no harm." Glinda pleaded.

Samson snorted as he handed the hat back to Glinda. "You may hold on to it...for now." Glinda wasted no time clutching it tightly into her arms. "Why you would want to remember that witch is beyond me." With that he went to exit. "Goodbye, Miss Glinda, my troops and I will be back." Glinda watched as Samson and the rest of the guards left her sights.

"Hurry back Elphie." Glinda whispered as she hugged the black hat to her chest.

_**(Song)**_

"_Fly Back to Me" Sung By Glinda_

_Sung to the tune "St. Elmo's Fire" By: John Parr_

_**(Start of song)** _

_GLINDA_

_I wait here, thinking where are you?_

_I can only hope, your broom speed is true._

_When your not here, my heart hurts with a great pain_

_It brings more harm then, if your skin was touched by rain_

_I'm losing my mind, why can't these nights be kind?_

_I can't wait, to see your shining green face_

_To feel my heart race is all I want,_

_And to take your lips for a taste._

_REFRAIN_

_So fly back to me, you I want to see_

_I know love has made my life rich_

_You're my green witch_

_I love who you make me be_

_So Elphaba fly back to me_

_The sky is your ally, as you fly high (as you fly high)_

_You wish to hold, but I know your traveling down your road_

_Please come back soon, I'll be waiting with the moon_

_Let's forget Oz! And that wizard who was_

_REFRAIN_

_So fly back to me, you I want to see_

_I know love has made my life rich_

_You're my green witch_

_I love who you make me be_

_So Elphaba fly back to me_

_I don't care what they say, we'll walk our own way_

_We'll be together I promise one day, one day_

_So fly back to me, with you I am free_

_I give you my heart, let our lives start!_

_REFRAIN_

_So fly back to me, you I want to see_

_I know love has made my life rich_

_You're my green witch_

_I love who you make me be_

_So Elphaba fly back to me_

_REFRAIN_

_So fly back to me, you I want to see_

_I know love has made my life rich_

_You're my green witch_

_I love who you make me be_

_So Elphaba fly back to me_

_So fly back to me, you I want to see_

_I know love has made my life rich_

_Fly, so fly, fly back to me_

_Oooh, fly back to me!_

_**(End of Song)**_

Night came and went and amazing Glinda had no nightmares. Her mind was still unsettled as she awoke before the sun had even broken the horizon. It would be a beautiful day in Oz unlike other lands surrounding it. There were strong rumors bad storms were whipping their terror throughout other locations. Glinda got dressed and went to make herself some tea, but she had only gotten the kettle out when a loud knocking came from her door .

"Who is it?" Glinda called. When there was no answer confusion gripped her. "Oh no, it must be Samson." She said her voice filled with vex. She tried to ignore the knocking, but it only grew. "Fine, I'm coming." With that Glinda flew open the door angrily only to find Elphaba standing before her broom in hand. "Elphie!" Glinda shouted in pure joy as she pulled the green witch inside and kissed her passionately. Elphaba return the kiss just as strong as she dropped her broom to the floor. When they finally pulled away to catch their breath Glinda spoke, "I was so worried. You were longer then you said."

"I know...I'm sorry about that." Elphaba answered as she cupped the blond's face. "There were bad storms, so that kept me for a while, and I would have been longer if I didn't...well I'm here now."

"If you didn't what?" Glinda asked as she saw Elphaba's eyes leave hers.

"Nothing." The green witch answered quickly.

"Elphie." Glinda questioned her voice rising in concern.

"It's nothing really." Elphaba replied with a calm smile. "I've missed you so much."

"So have I." Glinda returned. "I thought something happened to you."

"I'm all right...really." The green skinned woman said as she pulled the curly blond into tight hug. The embrace would have lasted longer if a high pitch scream didn't come from outside. Elphaba instinctively pulled Glinda behind her and snatched up her broom.

"What in Oz?" Glinda asked her voice filled with fear, however before Glinda knew it Elphaba had rushed out the door. "Elphie, no!"

It was still dark so the green witch had no worries about being seen. A group of young students were running at top speed screaming wildy. "It's that flying demon!" One student cried out.

"It will surly kill us all!" A second yelled.

"Elphaba peered up into the sky to see some sort of creature flying, but she knew exactly who it was.

"Chistery." Elphaba whispered as she watched the flying monkey climb higher into the sky. She then felt a hand on her elbow.

"Get inside now!" Glinda shouted as she dragged the green witch inside and closed the door. "Are you insane? Someone could have seen you."

"Maybe if they were a cat." Elphaba replied with a laugh.

"It's not funny, Elphie." Glinda said.

"Sorry Glin, but you'll be happy to know that I found out what's going on out there." Elphaba said.

"What?" The curly blond asked.

"A group of students saw Chistery." Elphaba answered.

"Are you sure it's Chistery?" Glinda questioned.

"Positive." Elphie replied. "He was probably concern something happened to me and went out to find me. As long as he flies high, near the clouds, then he should be okay."

"You look tired." Glinda said. "I was going to make some tea if you would like some."

"I would love a cup." Elphaba answered as she closed the space between them and kissed Glinda lightly on the lips. "It's good to be home."

After the tea was ready they sat quietly on the couch. Glinda's back pressing against Elphaba's chest as the green witch held the blond.

"Was your trip to see your friend successful?" Glinda asked.

"Very." Elphaba replied. "My friend is setting up the arrangements for a new home as we speak."

"How much longer will you be in hiding?"

"Not sure. I need to check back by the end of this month."

Glinda listened intently as she ran her hands up Elphaba's arms to find an extra of some kind of padding. Before Elphaba had a chance to stop Glinda she had rolled up her black sleeves to revealed her arms who were covered in bandages. "Sweet Oz Elphaba what happened?"

"It's nothing." The green skinned woman said as she tried to roll her sleeves back down.

"This looks like a whole lot more then nothing." Glinda answered as she felt tears building in her eyes. "Please tell me what happened."

"Well..." Elphaba started. "I was already running late, and I really wanted to see you. So, well...I thought I could beat the storm."

"You flew in the rain?" Glinda asked in shock.

Elphaba nodded her head. "I thought I could out fly it. I was wrong."

"Oh Elphie." Glinda whispered, as she gently began to caress the green witch's arms.

"I flew down into some trees but that only helped to a point. My coat aided me for a while until it could no longer repel the water." Elphaba replied as she placed her cup of tea down. "I could only think about getting back to you."

"I wanted to see you too, but I didn't want you getting hurt." Glinda said as she also put down her cup.

"For me however it was worth it." Elphaba added as she turned Glinda around so she was gazing into her brown eyes. Glinda responded by snaking her arms around the green witch's neck before laying a kiss upon Elphaba's emerald lips. "I can't wait to leave this place, so I can be with you without hiding."

"I can't wait either." Glinda answered as she lowered her head to Elphaba's shoulder.

It was mid day and Glinda still wouldn't be back from her classes for a few more hours. This was the most boring part of the day for Elphaba. She hated waiting. How Elphaba wanted to go outside and be out in the elements of nature, but she knew that was unsafe. To pass the time Elphaba began to read the paper. She found reading helped her pass the time the fastest. She looked over every article, but only read the column about the unknown flying demon and how Samson assured the citizens of Oz it would be caught and killed. As Elphaba was about to turn the page she saw something pass by the window at great speed. The green witch's head shot up but didn't get a chance to see it. However as soon as she went back to reading it passed by again. With that Elphaba rose from her chair, broom in hand, and went to the window. She slowly opened it and looked outside. Her eyes scanned her surroundings, but she didn't see anything at first. A few more seconds passed before Elphaba saw a familiar tail sticking out from some bushes.

"Chistery." She whispered loudly. Hearing his name being called the flying monkey poked his head out from the leaves. "Get in here." Chistery only nodded before flying through the window. "You crazy little monkey. Don't you know it's dangerous flying outside especially when people will be looking for you?" Chistery only bowed his head in guilt. "I know you were worried about me, but you have to be more careful...alright?" Chistery nodded as his eyes glance over the room.

"Glinda?" He asked.

"She's not here right now." Elphaba replied as she closed and locked the window. "Come on let's get you something to eat."

A few hours passed before Glinda got home. She was surprised to see Elphaba as well as Chistery sitting at the table.

"Glinda!" The winged monkey said in delight as he clapped his hands.

"Hello Chistery." Glinda returned with a wide grin. "Well I'm happy Samson and his guards didn't get to you."

"I'm surprised they haven't caught him yet with his flying around especially in broad daylight." The green witch said. "Good thing he hides well."

"He is a smart one." Glinda replied as she too sat at the table.

"I will be leaving again soon." Elphaba said quite suddenly. "Chistery gave me a note from my friend. I can see how the new settlement is coming along."

Glinda remained silent for a beat or two before saying, "Just don't fly in the rain."

"I won't." Elphaba answered. "I leave tomorrow morning, but I shouldn't be as long as my first visit."

"As long as you come back safe I don't care how long you take." Glinda said as she reached over and took the green hand in her own. Suddenly a loud horn was heard signaling for the Ozians to come out of their homes. Glinda slowly rose to her feet and exited to the outdoors. There was Samson talking to a large crowd. The rest of the guard behind him.

"I know a lot of you are worried especially with this flying demon about, so my guard and I will be doing more searching in private homes and areas, starting tomorrow. Go now and remember you are all safe as long as Samson and his elite guard are here." With that the group of Ozians left. Some looking more relaxed while others looked unsure. Glinda shook her head in disgust and was going to walk back inside, but Samson called to her. "Hold on one moment Miss Glinda."

"What do you want Samson?" She asked.

"Just to talk." He answered his voice carrying a slight crafty tone as he brought a hand to the blond's shoulder. Elphaba watched from the window. Her anger rising as she saw Samson so close to Glinda. "I hope your mind if more at ease."

"Oh of course." Glinda replied her voice neutral.

"That's good to hear." Samson answered as he pulled Glinda even closer to him, so their faces lingered dangerously close. Glinda's expression showed she was clearly uncomfortable. "Very good to hear." That was all Elphaba could take as she grabbed the closest thing to her which was an apple and threw it at him. The apple hit Samson in his helmet making him jump back. "What in Oz?" He looked around but saw no one who was responsible for throwing the object.

"I must go now. Goodbye Samson." Glinda said as she hurried inside the Shiz dorm.

"But...I" Samson shuddered still perplexed about the random apple hitting him.

"How I despise that man." Glinda said once inside as she was met with a tight hug from the green witch. "Thank you for throwing that apple."

"If I wasn't hiding I would have done more then just throw an apple at him." Elphaba replied her voice strong.

"They are going to start searching more." Glinda said. "This place is becoming less safe for you everyday."

"What else is new?" Elphaba answered with a small chuckle.

"I think you should leave tonight. I think it would be safer then leaving in the morning." Glinda said.

"Your probably right." Elphaba replied. "As soon as darkness falls Chistery and I will be on our way."

Glinda laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. Elphaba and Chistery had left only hours before. The sound of rain was dancing upon the roof making Glinda more worried about the green witch. She had faith that Elphaba and Chistery could out fly the storm. It would be a few more hours before sleep found Glinda and put her mind at ease...at least for now.

It was afternoon of the next day before Elphaba and Chistery got to the green witch's friend, who happened to be a dragon. She was sitting on a hill picking at a bone from some kind of animal. Her eyes quickly brightened when she saw Elphaba and Chistery coming in her direction.

"Good day Kaida." Elphaba greeted as she tipped her black hat to the dragon.

"Same to you Elphaba and Chistery." Kaida answered as she threw her bone away. The dragon had orange scales, her eyes were green, and her horns were blood red. "Your early."

"We had some problems with Samson and his guards." Elphaba answered. "Besides it's safer to travel in the night."

"This is true." Kaida said. "Now follow me and I shall show you your new home if you approve of it." With that Kaida motioned to Elphaba and Chistery to hop onto her back. "I know you like to fly, but I'm faster." The green skinned woman couldn't argue the dragon was right and she was in no mood to debate it.

Glinda was eating her lunch outside under some trees when Uackle came up to her.

"Glinda, hi! Long time no see."

"Hello Uackle." Glinda answered cheerfully.

"Mind if I eat lunch with you?" Uackle asked.

"No, come sit." Glinda replied as she moved her books to one side so the young girl could be seated. "So how have you been?"

"Pretty well, how about yourself? I haven't seen you and out and about lately." Uackle said.

"Well you know...I have been trying to stay ahead of my school work." Glinda answered.

"Glinda can I ask you a question?" Uackle asked.

"Sure." Glinda replied as she started to take a long sip of water.

"The Wicked Witch of the West is still alive isn't she?"

Glinda almost choked on her drink as she replied, "What makes you think that?"

"It just makes sense." Uackle answered. "I mean the hat was warm when I came over the last time and you told me yourself you never tired it on."

Glinda couldn't get her words together. Uackle had figured it out. "You mustn't tell anyone."

"So I am right." Uackle replied in a loud whisper.

"Yes you are but you must swear you won't tell anyone." Glinda said. "It's extremely dangerous for her to stay here."

"I swear, but if it's so dangerous then why does she linger?" Uackle asked. "What could the Witch of the West possible want that makes her stay?"

Glinda could only smiled as she turned to Uackle before saying, "She wants me."

"So what do you think?" Kaida asked. "The land is beautiful here."

"Your not kidding." Elphaba replied. "I love it."

"I thought you might." The dragon answered. "I need more time however, to get a tower made."

"That's fine." Elphaba said as she turned to Chistery. "You like?" The winged monkey nodded his head vigorously in approval. "I thank you Kaida. You are truly a great ally and friend."

"You are quite welcome my friend." The dragon replied. "I will do anything for the Wicked Witch of the West."

The following day was a day off from classes so Glinda went off to the market. It was on the border of Oz and many came to sell well priced goods. Glinda loved to go to the market, but rarely had time to visit it. So after gathering a bag of things together she went off. It didn't take long to arrive especially when one travels by bubble. Once there the majority of people were extremely excited to see her. Glinda was a huge idol even in other lands, so after answering a sea of questions and making a few comments of her own Glinda began to look around, but it was when she was studying some new dresses when a voice came from behind her.

"Well, well, it's good to see a familiar face."

"Well Kaida we will be sure to visit again soon." Elphaba said as she tipped her hat downward.

"Always a pleasure." The dragon replied.

"I'm just happy your well especially after your ordeal with Fiyero."

"Don't even mention that bastard's name." Elphaba spat. "He was just a jealous man. He couldn't even take that I loved Glinda and not him, I mean he went insane when I told him, and not to mention him trying to kill me after I turned him back to a human."

"Well good thing he is dead then." Kaida replied with a nod.

"Yes it is. Who knows what he would have done to Glinda to get revenge on me." Elphaba said as she got on her broom. "Farewell my friend. We will meet again soon."

"Farewell Elphie...farewell Chistery." Kaida answered. "Let the wind be on your side not to mention the rain clouds."

"I can't believe my eyes." Glinda said in shock. "Is that really you Fiyero?"

"It is I." He answered with a grin upon his face.

"I thought you were dead." Glinda replied.

"Most do." Fiyero answered. "I was on my way back to Shiz for a visit but stopped here first."

"Well you can travel back with me if you want." Glinda suggested.

"That would be fantastic." Fiyero answered.

"I must tell you something of great important as well." Glinda said. "But it must wait until we get back to Shiz. It's not safe to speak there words here."

Some time passed before Glinda and Fiyero returned to familiar land. "This brings back memories." Fiyero said with a smile. "I have missed then place."

"Come and sit and I'll put some tea on for you." Glinda replied. After the tea was made they made light conversation before Fiyero remembered the important info Glinda had wanted to tell him."

"Now, Miss Glinda, tell me what is so urgent."

"Well I know you probably won't believe me at first, but keep in mind the information I tell you is true." Glinda said.

"Alright tell me." Fiyero replied.

"It's about Elphaba." Glinda answered.

"What about her?" Fiyero asked his face looking confused.

"She's alive." Glinda replied without faltering.

"She lives?" Fiyero asked in shock.

Glinda could only nod in excitement. "She should be back either late tonight or tomorrow. Isn't that great news?"

"Oh, it is _news_ indeed." Fiyero said his voice quite calm. "If you don't mind I'm going to take a walk."

"Sure." Glinda replied a bit confused that Fiyero didn't act so overjoyed.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Fiyero said as he went towards the exit. "And if you see Elphaba before then don't tell her you saw me. I want it to be a surprise."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was early morning when Elphaba and Chistery returned back to Oz. With a loud cackle the green witch flew through the window. "Good morning to you Glinda."

"Elphie!" Glinda cried out in joy as she leaped into the green woman's arms and gave her a long kiss. "You back on time! Don't tell me you flew in the rain."

"Nope, not this time." Elphaba said before pulling Glinda into a deeper kiss that ended having her lips on the curly blond's neck. The kiss would have lasted longer if there wasn't a loud knock on the door.

"Oh Elphie, I have a surprise for you." Glinda said as she went by the door. "You won't believe who I met at the market yesterday."

"Who?" Elphaba asked as she turned to Chistery who shrugged his shoulders.

"Fiyero." Glinda answered as she opened the door to show him standing outside.

"Hello Elphaba." He replied his voice filled with a malevolent tone.

Elphaba at the sight of seeing Fiyero went into complete protective mode. She grabbed Glinda and pulled her behind her, with her broom pointing at him. "I thought I killed you, you son of a bitch!" Elphaba spat.

"Same here." Fiyero answered as he stepped inside.

"Elphie, what's going on?" Glinda asked in fright.

"This dirt eating bastard tried to kill me after I told him I loved you instead of him." Elphaba growled as she stared at Fiyero in rage. "We had a battle and we both fell down in a pit. Apparently, we both escaped and thought the other didn't survive."

"You can't win Elphaba." Fiyero said as he drew a sword that hung from his belt. "This time you will die." Suddenly shouts came from outside. "Samson and his guards have this place surrounded." But Elphaba showed no signs in backing down. Fiyero then turned his attention to Glinda. "Come away Miss Glinda you don't have to die."

The blond only shook her head. "I won't let you kill Elphie."

"Please, Glinda, come away." Fiyero said his eyes softening a bit.

"Go my love." Elphaba whispered knowing she didn't want Fiyero to see Glinda as an enemy as well. "I'll be alright." Glinda lingered for a few moments before committing to Elphaba's request. As soon as Glinda was away she made a break for it out the window. "Let's go Chistery!" The two flew outside and wasted no time gaining height.

"Shoot them!" Fiyero screamed. "Shoot them down!"

"Fire!" Samson shouted to his guards who quickly followed their leader's orders.

Elphaba was lucky enough dodge the guards's attempts but Chistery was not. One blow hit his shoulder and another landed in his wing. "Chistery!" Elphaba cried out in horror as she watched the winged monkey start to fall down to the Earth.

Elphaba started after him, but Chistery only shouted back to her, "Leave now, Elphie, be free."

With a heavy heart the green witch turned back and flew away from the guard's fire.

"You fools let her get away!" Samson yelled angrily.

"We got the monkey." One of the guards said.

"I don't care about the dumb monkey!" Samson screamed back.

"Calm yourself Samson." Fiyero replied. "Elphaba will return."

"How can you be sure?" Samson asked.

"Because..." Fiyero began. "We have Glinda the Good, lover of the Wicked Witch of the West."

Elphaba flew fast to no where in particular. She couldn't believe Fiyero was still alive. Curse that man! Now a new challenge laid before her. There wasn't any doubt in her mind that he would take Glinda hostage to draw her out. Now Chistery was probably dead. Another life destroyed because of her. Guilt filled her, but Elphaba vowed she wouldn't let Glinda suffer a similar fate. But the odds were against her. To win she needed allies and she had to rally them to her aid now.

Fiyero, Samson, and the guards took Glinda hostage and lead her to a well defended castle. "Fiyero, you must stop this." Glinda said as he put her into a cell.

"I'm sorry Glinda, but Elphaba must be killed then Oz can be safe again." Fiyero replied. "Besides I made a deal with Samson. He helps me destroy Elphaba and he can have you." Before Glinda could utter a response he was gone. "Samson."

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"I want guards watching the main wall at all times and I want water traps prepared." Fiyero ordered.

"It will be done." Samson answered. "When she comes we'll be ready."

Where is she?" Uackle said out loud as she banged on the Glinda's dorm door with more force but there was still no answer. "That's unlike Glinda not to be home at this hour. She's probably doing some extra school work." Then Uackle had another idea. "Or doing it with the Witch of the West." Just then she heard a small noise coming from some bushes. With great caution Uackle followed the noise until she came to the source. There laying in a small pool of blood was a winged monkey. "Sweet Oz you poor thing!" Uackle replied as she removed her coat and wrapped him up in it before carrying the creature off to care for his wounds.

Elphaba was flying at great speed, faster then she thought herself could fly, every second was precious to her. As Elphaba traveled farther away from Shiz she could hear thunder in the distance. "I do not fear you storm. Let the rain come."

_**(Song)**_

"_Let the Rain Come" Sung By: Elphaba_

_Sung to the tune "Sugar We're Going Down" Sung By: Fall Out Boy_

_**(Start of Song)**_

_ELPHABA_

_I'm flying fast as I can go_

_Pass the trees and the land down below_

_I know time is not on my side_

_I must gain allies to turn the tide_

_I shall pass this test_

_Until I do I will not rest_

_(I shall pass this test, until I do I will not rest)_

_Here I go, to defeat my foe_

_I fear not, I cannot be stopped_

_REFRAIN_

_I know a storm is coming_

_I can hear the thunder's humming_

_But I do not fear it's rain_

_For Glinda I will face any pain_

_REFRAIN_

_I know a storm is coming_

_I can hear the thunder's humming_

_But I do not fear it's rain_

_For Glinda I will face any pain_

_So I say let the rain come_

_Dodging these water bombs could be fun_

_Got to use great unwavering speed_

_My broom is the only weapon I truly need_

_I know I can win _

_This water won't touch my skin_

_(I know I can win, this water won't touch my skin)_

_So let the rain come, I've already won_

_I fear not, I cannot be stopped_

_REFRAIN_

_I know a storm is coming_

_I can hear the thunder's humming_

_But I do not fear it's rain_

_For Glinda I will face any pain_

_REFRAIN_

_I know a storm is coming_

_I can hear the thunder's humming_

_But I do not fear it's rain_

_For Glinda I will face any pain_

_REFRAIN_

_I know a storm is coming_

_I can hear the thunder's humming_

_But I do not fear it's rain_

_For Glinda I will face any pain_

_REFRAIN_

_I know a storm is coming_

_I can hear the thunder's humming_

_But I do not fear it's rain_

_For Glinda I will face any pain_

_So let the rain come_

_Rain come_

_Come rain_

_For Glinda I will face any pain_

_REFRAIN_

_I know a storm is coming_

_I can hear the thunder's humming_

_But I do not fear it's rain_

_For Glinda I will face any pain_

_**(End of song)**_

Many hours passed as Glinda remained locked in her cell. Occasionally she would hear Samson shouting to his guards some order as Fiyero commanded Samson. "Are the beasts in their respected spots?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes sir." Samson answered. "Alaric has just reported to me they are all secure."

"Good, very, good." Fiyero snickered. "If the water traps don't kill Elphaba then the creatures will."

"Now what do we do sir?" Samson asked.

Fiyero only turned to the chief guard with an evil smirk before answering, "Now we wait for the witch."

The storm did come but Elphaba wasted no time taking shelter. She instead flew down to the trees. Using the leaf filled branches as cover as she flew between each tree. Elphaba's spirits rose as she noticed she was passing the storm. It was a good thing too because her black witch robe was starting to fail in repelling the rain drops. Almost like the storm knew it was going to fail in stopping the green witch the rain got increasingly less until only a few drops exited from the sky. As Elphaba neared the home of Kaida the storm had completely moved on and a rainbow had taken it's place. "Well aren't you a sight for eyes." Elphaba replied to the rainbow as she came to where the dragon lived. "Kaida!" She shouted into the cave. A few seconds passed before the dragon revealed herself to the witch.

"Elphaba, what are you doing here?" Kaida asked.

"I'm in some trouble." Elphaba answered. "And I need your help."

"What kind of trouble?" The dragon asked.

"It centers around Fiyero." The green witch replied. "He lives." Elphaba then told the whole story to Kaida. "And now Chistery is dead. I will not let Glinda follow the same fate. I know I do not hold the golden cap which controls the flying monkeys, but I thought you could rally the remaining winged monkeys."

"I will do my best." Kaida replied. "If I can rally them we shall meet you at the castle where they hold Glinda."

"Hope to see you there." Elphaba answered as she jumped upon her broom and headed back to Oz to save Glinda.

It was night as Elphaba saw the first sights she had entered back into familiar territory. Out in the distance she saw the mighty stone castle of the Ozian guard. It was lit with torches around the top. Even though the castle made no sound Elphaba could swear she heard a cruel laugh echoing out just in front of her. But as the unbearable sound seemed to fill her ears a vision of Glinda took hold of her mind and sent the castle's laughing away. Then a determined smirk formed upon Elphaba's face as she gave a loud cackle that made itself heard through the night. Fiyero, Samson, and the Ozian guard jumped to their feet, guns and spears gripped tightly within their fingers. Fear showed upon each one of their faces when they heard the Wicked cackle.

Fiyero only turned to Samson as he replied, "She comes."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Shoot her on the spot!" Samson yelled to his men. "Show no mercy!" As each guard got to his post Elphaba taunted them by flying in circles still cackling. "Kill her!" Samson shouted as guns fired, but weapons of lead are no match for speed.

"Is that the best you got?" Elphaba shouted to them as she darted away and towards the castle flag. With her free hand Elphaba grabbed it and flew back off to the sky. "How about a little fire, Fiyero?" She then made a U turn, soared down, and dropped the flag in a lit torch setting it on fire right next to him before flying back off.

"Forget the guns." Fiyero said as he approached Samson. "Get the catapults ready!"

"Load the catapults!" Samson yelled to Alaric.

"Hit me with your best shot!" Elphaba shouted back to them. "I'll be ready for your shooting rocks!"

Fiyero only snickered, "Rocks, heh."

"Fire at will!" Samson commanded. Elphaba listened carefully for the sound of flying boulders, but heard no such thing. She heard something much lighter. When she realized what is was the green witch barely got out of the way in time, as the water droplets came in the thousands. Huge pool fulls of water were being thrown at her. "Next round!" Samson yelled as he could see the water traps were working. Elphaba growled angrily as she led her broom near the castle at top speed. She had to take advantage of a catapult's weakness which was close range attacks. The water volleys still came but no longer posted a threat to Elphaba. She then flew by a guard and stole his spear from his hand. The green witch then took the end of the weapon and drove it into a window, shattering the glass. With the glass broken she could fly inside the castle without problem.

"Sir! Sir!" Alaric cried out. "The witch is in the castle!"

"Curse that witch." Samson spat in rage.

"Patience." Fiyero answered. "There is still time for Elphaba to meet her doom."

"And once she dies I get Glinda right?" Samson asked.

"Yes as promised." Fiyero replied. "But only if the green witch dies. Now gather the majority of your men so they can release the first beast."

Elphaba flew at great speed through the castle but had no luck finding Glinda. "Where are you Glin?" Elphaba whispered out loud as her hazel eyes scanned the stone area. Suddenly she heard a barbaric sound like armor itself was walking on it's own. "What in Oz...?" The green witch only got out as something hard hit her in the side. Elphaba tumbled to the ground holding her arm in pain. The green woman went to snatch her broom up, but it was forcefully kicked away out of reach. Elphaba's gaze climbed upward to see a giant beast standing before her. It was a monstrous creature that looked like a ox, but she knew the true name of such a creature was a Minotaur. The great beast wore an assortment amount of armor. In one hand he carried a club and in the other a long razor sharp hook that was stained in blood. He gave a sizeable roar before kicking Elphaba in the gut. The force from the kick sent the green witch into the other room that looked like a mini arena. Bones as well as weapons, mostly broken, laid before her. With great haste Elphaba grabbed a sword that was not broken and clutched it tightly. The Minotaur only snorted as he charged her.

"Good news, Fiyero, the Minotaur has found Elphaba." Samson said.

"Prefect." Fiyero replied as a new idea came to his corrupted mind. "Samson, get Glinda. It's only fitting that she witnesses the death of the Wicked Witch of the West."

The Minotaur was powerful but Elphaba was holding her ground. With the sword she could block the beast's attempts in producing a fatal blow. With a cruel growl the Minotaur charged again horns pointed out. It was dangerous but Elphaba would wait until the last possible moments before dodging away. It was the only sure way the Minotaur wouldn't change directions and hit her. Elphaba wished she could get her broom, but that proved to be impossible since it was out in the hall somewhere from the Minotaur's kick. The creature then turned around and whipped his hook close to the witch's head. With a well timed duck Elphaba escaped the hook and brought her sword across the Minotaur's arm. With a painful cry that consumed the ears like nails upon a chalkboard the brute pulled away, his wound bleeding quite well.

"I don't wish to kill you, but if I must then I will." Elphaba said as she watched the creature lick his cut.

"Don't listen to her!" Samson's voice came out. "Kill her!" Somehow Fiyero, Samson, and the guards could watch the battle.

"Heed my words beast." Elphaba replied.

"What are you waiting for?" Samson's voice came again this time filled with fury. In turn the Minotaur turned his attention to Elphaba ready to attack.

"If that is your choice." Elphaba answered as she held the sword out and began to whisper a chant. "LLAF, ELEKA ELEKA, EID, HTAED, EID, EID!" As soon as the chant was complete the Minotaur began to sway.

"What is she doing to him?" Samson asked in confusion.

"She's killing him." Glinda replied.

In turn Elphaba quicken the chant, "LLAF, ELEKA ELEKA, EID, HTAED, EID, EID!" As the green witch spoke her chant the Minotaur gripped his ears in pain, and began roaring in a futile effort to drive the words from his mind. "LLAF, ELEKA ELEKA, EID, HTAED, EID, EID!" Suddenly like thunder had hit him the Minotaur fell to the ground. His lungs struggling for air. Elphaba then walked up to the beast who looked to be in great pain. "Forgive me." She whispered before thrusting her sword into it's heart.

"Damn, you witch!" Fiyero yelled.

"Mindless beasts are no match for me!" Elphaba shouted as she left the small arena to find her broom.

"You seem surprised she bested the Minotaur." Glinda said her voiced filled with pride for her love.

"I still have more tricks up my sleeve." Fiyero sneered as he turned to Samson, "Let the free the second beast."

Elphaba sighed in relief when she found her broom. The green witch then secured her sword to her belt before taking off. By flying down to the cellar Elphaba found the dungeon where it made sense she would find Glinda. The well designed prison carried a unavoidable stink that only seemed to only grow worst the deeper she flew. Rats as well other small vermin were found adding to the stink. "Glinda! Glinda!" Elphaba shouted but got no answer from her curly love. Instead she got a long hiss that echoed throughout the prison. "This can't be good." Elphaba spoke aloud when she saw a giant snake come around the corner, red eyes burning with hate. Knowing she could never win a fight down here Elphaba turned around and directed her broom up to the main floor.

"Let's see your witch get out of this one." Fiyero spat. "The snake giant doesn't fall easily to magic like the Minotaur before it."

"Be careful Elphaba." Glinda whispered as she felt Samson pull her to a better location to watch the brawl.

The snake was extremely quick and agile. There were many times Elphaba barely escaped the snakes's jaws as she made her way to the first floor. "Your quite determined." Elphaba said as she drew her sword from her belt. "Well so am I!" With that statement she turned around and cut the snake under the eye, but the snake in turn whipped his tail and hit Elphaba with great strength. But not enough to throw her off her broom. "Good try!" Elphaba said before her voice erupted into a great and terrible laugh that only the Wicked Witch of the West could deliver.

"She seems to be enjoying herself, sir." Samson pointed out.

"Only that ill mannered witch would find enjoyment in a fight like this." Fiyero answered his voice filled with disgust.

"You can't win Fiyero!" Elphaba yelled. "I will beat anything you can throw at me. For Glinda I will face anything. I love her! I LOVE her!"

The rage in Fiyero's eyes only grew at the hearing of the green witch's short speech. His gaze then fell upon Glinda who was clearly moved by Elphaba's words that were just spoken. "Send some of your men to help the snake giant take care of that green witch." Fiyero ordered.

"Do you think that is wise, sir?" Samson asked.

"Do you want Glinda?" Fiyero questioned.

"Yes of course." Samson answered.

"Then get your men down there to help finish the job." Fiyero replied his voice rising with anger. Samson only nodded his head as he motioned to his guards the command.

With her broom Elphaba had the advantage over the snake. All she had to do was were it down, but her plan would soon be disturbed when she saw some of Samson's men coming from the opposite side. When they saw her they made a uniformed line and took stance to fire their weapons

"Prepare to fire!" Samson's second in command Alaric ordered. Instead of flying away Elphaba took a different position in front of the line of guards and in between the snake giant. So the beast was behind her.

"Hit me with you best shot." Elphaba spat.

"She's crazy." Samson chuckled. "She's right in the line of fire."

Fiyero didn't respond as he watched in confusion knowing this green witch must have something else on her mind to do such a thing, like putting herself between a snake giant and a line of guards with guns.

"Shoot her down!" Alaric screamed as the guards took aim.

Suddenly it clicked for Fiyero but it was too late as he called them to stop. It was indeed too late as Elphaba might have escaped the bullets, however the snake giant was not. Instead of the bullets hitting air, the bullets landed themselves in the snake's skin. With a weak hiss the snake giant's red eyes rolled behind it's head as it fell to the ground. It's blood flooding down from the bullet wounds. Elphaba only cackled in response as the dead snake laid for all to see.

"What do we do now, sir?" Samson asked.

Fiyero remained silent at first, as he drummed his fingers on the wall. After a beat or two he turned to Samson and replied, "Follow me and bring Glinda."

Some time passed and no other attacks were sent upon Elphaba, but the green witch doubted Fiyero and the others had given up. But what struck Elphaba as strange was no guards were even combing the castle grounds. Elphaba rounded two corners before she came to three of Samson's guards standing in front of a large double door. It was the first sighting of guards since the fight with the snake giant. There was no second thought in Elphaba's mind. Glinda had to be in that room. Before the green witch could think of a plan to distract the guards she saw Alaric run up to the three guards from the opposite way.

"Quick! Follow me!" Alaric ordered. "Samson has spotted the witch near the top floor! There is no time to waste. We will need all the fire power we have to bring her down." Not wasting any time the three guards followed Alaric away from the room.

"She won't escape this time." Another guard said before their footsteps disappeared up the stairs.

Elphaba waited a moment or two to make sure they didn't change their minds. When she knew the coast was clear Elphaba rushed up to the door to only find it was locked. Not losing hope yet Elphaba in turn took her broom and began to use it against the door like a crowbar. With a few forceful jerks she was able to pry the door opened. The green skinned woman then rushed inside her eyes scanning the almost pitch black room. The shades were pulled over the windows as well as the curtains, preventing hardly any torch light to come in. "Glinda?" She whispered into the darkness. Her call was quickly answered by a muffled cry. Elphaba walked blindly into the room towards a small table that had a candle on top of it, but as she closed in on the candle the green witch came to a figure in a chair not too far away from it. Elphaba lifted the candle up to the figure to revel Glinda gagged and tied to the chair. "Glinda." Elphaba said as she pulled the gag from the blond's mouth.

Once the gag was removed Glinda began to speak frantically, "Elphaba, you must go at once. This is a trap."

"I finally found you." Elphaba replied. "I'm not leaving you now. We can..." Suddenly a heavy object was struck over her head. The green witch stumbled to the ground at the feet of Glinda. Fiyero stood there, a large club in his hand. He smiled evilly at Glinda before saying, "This time the Wicked Witch of the West will die."

It was many hours before Elphaba awoke from the strike to the head. She found each of her arms were being held by one of Samson's guards. Fiyero stood by Glinda who had her hands bounded behind her back. By Fiyero's feet was a large bucket Elphaba assumed was filled with water. Also in the bucket what looked like to be a paintbrush.

"So your finally awake." Fiyero spat as he held her broom in his hands. "I hope you had some pleasant dreams."

"Well as a matter a fact I was having a wonderful dream." Elphaba replied. "You died."

Fiyero could only laugh a fake laugh as he threw the broom into the corner of the room. "Make your cracks while you can." He answered. "Because I'm the one that's going to have the last laugh." Elphaba could only watch helplessly as Fiyero picked up the paintbrush that was soaked in water. "Now Elphaba, I'm going to ask you a few questions. Depending how you answer will decide on if you die a slow painful death or a quick death with no suffering."

"All right, shoot." The green witch said.

"Very well." Fiyero replied as he started to pace around the room. "Do you love Glinda?"

"Yes." Elphaba answered without hesitation. After receiving the answer Fiyero flicked his wrist once and sent water drops upon the green witch's skin.

"Elphaba!" Glinda shouted in fear as she saw her love wince in pain.

"Who do you love more? Myself or Glinda?" Fiyero asked, clearly enjoying the green woman's pain.

"I love Glinda more and I always have loved her more." Elphaba answered only to get more water droplets sent on her skin.

"Please stop this Fiyero!" Glinda begged, as tears threaten to fall down her face.

"It burns doesn't it?" Fiyero taunted angrily.

Elphaba responded by spiting in Fiyero's eye. "Face it you bastard. I love Glinda with all my heart, and nothing will change that."

"Do not tell me you love this Wicked Witch in return?" Fiyero asked Glinda as he tried to clear his eye.

"I do love her." Glinda answered. "And I wouldn't pick anyone else."

"You truly are wicked!" Fiyero shouted at Elphaba as he sent another wave of droplets to burn her skin. "You corrupted Glinda the Good! I should kill you this very second for that deed."

"Well, why don't you?" Elphaba asked.

"Because having you suffer is much more amusing." Fiyero replied. "This must really burn you. I mean the pain you must be feeling from these water droplets must be incredible."

"For Glinda I will face any pain." The green witch replied as she gave a weak smile to Glinda. "For her I would even welcome death."

"I guess you fate is to become a martyr." Fiyero answered as he dipped the paintbrush into the bucket, however a loud shout came from the roof of the castle.

Confusion rushed over the room as Alaric bursted through the door out of breath. "Fiyero, Samson, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Fiyero asked.

"Flying demons." Alaric answered. "Coming this way. The sun has just come up and we can see them flying against the horizon. In a few moments we will be over run!"

"Gather the troops and do whatever it takes to take them down." Fiyero ordered.

"Sir, it's not that simple." Alaric replied. "They are being lead by a great dragon who is unharmed by our guns."

"Kaida." Elphaba whispered.

"Don't give me excuses." Fiyero said only to have the windows of the castle being smashed and winged monkeys began flooding through over taking every guard in sight. Fiyero cursed under his breath as he dropped the paintbrush, grabbed Glinda, and escaped out of the door. Soon the two guards holding Elphaba were consumed by the monkeys as well. Once free Elphaba wasted no time obtaining her sword and broom back before following Fiyero who was making his way to the roof with Glinda.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Flight after flight of stairs soon lead the green witch to the top of the castle. Winged monkeys flew all around defeating the guards in their path. Suddenly Elphaba's eyes rested upon Fiyero who was dragging a bounded Glinda way from the swarm of monkeys. "Fiyero!" Elphaba shouted in rage as she chased after him. Fiyero tried to escape the green witch only to find he had run into a dead end.

After swearing angrily Fiyero grabbed Glinda to him and rested his sword against her throat, as he stood dangerously close to the edge, "Stand back witch or I'll kill Glinda one way or another."

"You've loss either way Fiyero." Elphaba said calmly, her heart racing fast worried for Glinda's safety. "Not let Glinda go. She has nothing to do with this. I'm the one you want to kill, not her."

Fiyero only shook his head. "You'll never catch me."

"And why do you think that?" Elphaba demanded.

"Because-- you can't defeat me and save your girlfriend at the same time." With that said Fiyero pushed Glinda off the castle edge. Elphaba however wasted no time as she leaped down after her. Using her broom for extra speed Elphaba flew under Glinda and caught her in her waiting arms.

"Oh Elphie." Glinda whispered in relief as the green witch untied her hands and flew her back to the top of the castle.

"Try to find a winged monkeys to escort you away from here in safety." Elphaba said once they were on the stone roof.

"What are you going to do?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba only smiled wickedly as she gripped her sword hilt before answering, "To defeat Fiyero."

"Be careful Elphie." Glinda replied as she pulled the green lips to her own for a passionate kiss. Mouths fed on one another for several moments before finally pulling away.

"I will." Elphaba answered. "And take my broom, I can't take the chance Fiyero getting a hand on it. If he did he would probably destroy it."

Glinda in turn took the broom and stroked Elphaba's cheek. "Good luck."

Elphaba just smiled in response as she drew her sword and took off in the direction she last saw Fiyero fled to. The sun was rising high in Oz with every passing second. Showing the degree of the fight that was taking place in the castle. Even with the chaotic battle going on the green witch could still spot Fiyero trying to sneak away. "Fiyero!" Elphaba yelled as she charged at him. "Your not going anywhere. We still have a score to settle."

"I do not fear you, witch!" Fiyero said as he pointed his sword at her.

"Well that makes two of us!" Elphaba replied as she held her sword out.

"You can't win." Fiyero answered. "I will kill you."

"We'll see about that." Elphaba said as Fiyero brought down his sword in an attack formation.

With a quick move of her own Elphaba blocked the sword blows delivered by Fiyero. He then pulled back and tried a second attack, this one more aggressive, but Elphaba blocked that attempt as well. Fiyero stared at the green witch in confusion.

"You handle a sword better then I thought."

"You seem surprised by that." Elphaba replied as she whipped her sword around and gave Fiyero a cut across the face. He jumped back as his free hand shot up touching his face that now had trickle of blood dripping down. "Quite surprised indeed."

"You made me bleed." Fiyero stammered.

"There's plenty more where that came from." Elphaba returned with a cunning grin.

Anger filled Fiyero's eyes as he charged Elphaba with more rage then thought. Their swords met in a loud clash as they tried to over power one another. "You should have never come back!" Fiyero spat. "To hell with my deal with Samson. After I kill you Glinda will pay. Oh, I'm going to make her suffer!"

"I won't let you touch her!" Elphaba yelled as she pushed against her sword and sent Fiyero stumbling away in shock. He didn't even have time to think when Elphaba's sword landed against his side. The wound wasn't fatal but it caused Fiyero to drop his sword. He then leaned over the castle pole. His body lingering so close to the edge one false move would send him to the rocks below. "There is one thing you should know, Fiyero." Elphaba said, her voice stern. "No one threats Glinda and gets away with it. At least not while I'm around." With that Elphaba took her sword and brought it down against the base of the pole. The pole broke and in turn Fiyero was sent over the castle edge. His blood covered body tumbling down to the Earth and soon met it's end on some stones below. The green witch then peered over the ledge making sure Fiyero was truly dead. Once she got her answer Elphaba just pulled away from the edge and answered, "Ding, Dong, the son of a bitch is dead."

Once Fiyero was dead the guards as well as Samson fled the castle leaving the allies to Elphaba to celebrate.

"We have lost." Alaric said after Samson and himself was far from the castle.

"We might have lost the battle, but the war is not over yet." Samson replied. "Elphaba can no longer hide. This means we can kill her more easily. At the most Glinda could request a trial for that witch, but I doubt it will do any good. Elphaba will be seen as guilty and sentenced to death. But I want her to die my way. That is why we are going to preparer The Destroyer."

"But, sir, that creature is extremely dangerous." Alaric argued. "That is why Fiyero didn't sent it out after Elphaba when the snake giant was killed. It's too unpredictable and besides it's very tail when it beats against the ground brings great shakes to the Earth."

"It doesn't matter." Samson answered. "Glinda will never be mine if Elphaba still draws breath, and besides I want that green witch to have the same kind of death like her sister, the Wicked Witch of the East, crushed to death."

"You really pulled through for me." The green skinned woman said to Kaida.

"I was glad we weren't too late." The dragon answered.

"Better late then never I suppose." Elphaba replied.

"What about the rest of the guards?" Kaida asked. "Should we go after them?"

"No, don't waste your time, you guys should leave as soon as possible so your not caught by the eyes of the Ozian citizens." Elphaba said. "Thank you again."

"No problem." Kaida answered. "Oh yeah, there's someone waiting for you just outside the castle. Here let me give you a lift." Elphaba didn't have to guess who was waiting for her a she wasted no time jumping on the dragon's back. Kaida flew down and dropped Elphaba off near the front door of the castle where Glinda stood. The green witch's broom resting in her hands as a winged monkey stood by her side. Elphaba pushed her sword into the ground before running up to Glinda at to speed. Glinda dropped the broom as Elphaba's arms in circled her in a tight embrace. Relief swept both of them knowing the other was safe from harm. "Well I guess that's our cue to leave." Kaida replied as she addressed the winged monkeys.

"Thank you again." Elphaba said. "I can't thank you enough."

"Glad to be of serve to the Wicked Witch of the West." With that said Kaida and the winged monkeys flew away.

"Come on." Glinda said. "Let's get inside before someone sees you."

Once inside Glinda's dorm Elphaba still looked uneasy. "Oz will soon know I live. It's only a matter of time until Samson and the rest of the surviving guards inform them about my presence.

Glinda went to Elphaba's side and took the green witch's hands in her own. "I will make them understand."

"We have already been though this." Elphaba replied. "You can't try to clear my name. They will just turn against you."

"I love you too much to abandon you now." Glinda answered as she pressed her lips to the green witch's. The kiss was full of strength displaying great passion between the two women. Their tongues dancing in each other's mouths, as they continued to feast. Without breaking the kiss Elphaba backed up Glinda to her bed and gently laid her down then rested her body on top of the blond's. Glinda moaned as the green witch's form made full contact with her own. Elphaba then broke the fiery kiss and stared down into her love's blue eyes.

"Your so beautiful." Elphaba whispered before trailing light kisses down Glinda's neck. Glinda made a small whimper as the green witch began to undo the buttons on her blue sparkly dress. In turn Glinda began to run her fingers through Elphaba's raven hair encouraging the green witch's actions. After planting an ample amount of kisses on Glinda's throat Elphaba's head then trailed back up to the blond's mouth. This kiss was certainly more passionate then the one before it as their breath becomes ragged. Without braking the contact Elphaba reached her hand down to remove Glinda's dress fully but suddenly a loud pounding came from the door.

"Just ignore it." Glinda said as she pulled Elphaba's mouth back down to her flesh.

"Glinda, I know your home." Uackle's voice came from just beyond the door. "Come on open the door." Glinda could only groaned in frustration.

"Don't worry, we'll continue later." Elphaba replied as she lifted her body off of the blond. Glinda then rebuttoned her dress before answering the door.

"Sorry to disturb you." Uackle answered as she pushed by Glinda with great speed, her arms holding something, but Glinda couldn't make it out for her coat covered it. "Forgive my rudeness but I must show you something." Uackle replied as she removed the coat.

"Chistery!" Glinda exclaimed in shock. The winged monkey was wrapped with some bandages around his shoulder and wing. Hearing the name of her closest ally monkey Elphaba quickly came into sights.

"Chistery is alive?" The green witch asked.

Uackle stood frozen, her mouth hanging open in shock, there standing before her was the Wicked Witch of the West. Even thought Uackle had figured out that Elphaba was alive she never thought she would be only inches away from the green witch who was highly feared by the Ozians.

Several long moments passed between them before Glinda spoke up. "Elphaba this is Uackle. Uackle this is Elphaba."

"Nice to meet you." Uackle replied as she put Chistery down. "I found your winged monkey in some bushes. He was hurt pretty badly so I took him back to my dorm and dressed his wounds.

"I thank you." Elphaba answered as she kneeled by Chistery and patted his head a few times as she gave him a smile. "I thought he was dead."

"I come to warn you as well Witch of the West." Uackle said. "Samson and the rest of his guards will be here soon to arrest you."

"I thought as much." Elphaba answered as she stood up.

"You must leave now." Glinda said as she held out Elphaba's broom to her. "Go! Take Chistery with you and leave until it is safe."

Elphaba only sighed out deeply before answering, "I can't, Glinda, I'm tired of running away."

"You can't stay here though. They will find you." Glinda replied. "They will kill you on the spot."

"Not if Glinda requests a trial." Uackle said.

Elphaba then turned away from Glinda, picked up Chistery and gave him comforting pat on the head before placed him in Uackle's arms. "You must do me a favor. You must look after Chistery. Keep him safe at your dorm and make sure no more harm come to him. Can you do that?"

"I can." Uackle said. "Good luck." With that Uackle left back to her dorm to make sure Samson wouldn't catch her too.

"You can't give up." Glinda replied once Uackle had left with Chistery. "They will find you guilty and kill you."

"I have to try this Glinda." Elphaba answered as she cupped the blond's face in her hands. "I can't run forever and its unfair for me to ask you to give up your dreams for me."

"You fulfill all my dreams." Glinda reassured her. "Together our goals are unlimited."

_**(Song)**_

"_Unlimited" sung By: Glinda and Elphaba_

_Sung to the tune of "Dante's Prayer" sung By: Loreena McKennitt_

_**(Start of song)**_

_GLINDA_

_We are Unlimited,_

_Even if everyone is against you_

_My loyalty will remain so very true_

_We'll walk that road made for two_

_You never seemed to show any fear_

_Even with your pain so severe_

_But you're no longer alone_

_Together we'll face the changeable unknown_

_Remember I give you my heart_

_Our souls shall never part_

_Only together can our lives truly start_

_We're unlimited_

_So I'll take your hand_

_And as one we will stand_

_It's true pink goes good with green_

_So let's show Oz what we mean_

_Remember I give you my heart_

_Our souls shall never part_

_Only together can our lives truly start_

_We're unlimited_

_ELPHABA_

_I know how Oz views me_

_They want me to be no longer free_

_But I have to defend my actions and my views_

_Or me they will continue to abuse_

_Either way my future will be decided_

_For now the matter is undecided_

_But I fear not my uncertain path _

_Or Oz's unjustified wrath_

_Remember I give you my heart_

_Our souls shall never part_

_Only together can our lives truly start_

_We're unlimited_

_We're unlimited_

_**(End of song)**_

Just then shouts could be heard coming just outside. "Their here." Elphaba said her voice neutral.

"Please get out of here while you still can." Glinda begged as she gripped the green witch tightly around the shoulders. When Elphaba didn't respond Glinda only pleaded in more desperation. "I don't want to see you die!"

"You heard Uackle." Elphaba replied. "They can't do anything if you request a trial."

"The trial is pointless!" Glinda shouted. "They'll find you guilty no matter what."

Elphaba in turn passed by Glinda and started towards the front door. "Will you request a trial for me?"

"Of course." Glinda answered, as she went to the green witch's side and linked arms with her.

"Good." Elphaba said as she heard the shouts from outside growing louder.

"Not too much farther men!" Samson yelled as they closed in on the dorm, but before they could storm it the guards saw Glinda out in the open leading Elphaba. "Surround the green witch quickly!" Samson ordered. "And shoot her when I say."

As Samson's guards closed in it only made Glinda take a new position in front of Elphaba. "Stop this Samson. Tell you men to put their weapons down."

"The Wicked Witch of the West must be destroyed." Samson replied his voice strict.

"Not without a trial." Glinda answered.

"A trial?" Samson questioned. "This witch doesn't need a trial by the Oz council to tell she is guilty."

"I request it." Glinda said. " I...Glinda the Good request it, and you know as well as I do that the council will not deny the endorsement of Glinda the Good."

Samson growled after his breath, for he knew what Glinda said was true. "Fine!" Samson yelled. "Guards, escort the Wicked Witch of the West to the Oz council and make sure no harm falls upon her by the Ozians."

"I'll be coming too." Glinda replied, never letting go of the green witch's hand.

"Very well." Samson answered as he motioned his hand to order the guards to lower their weapons.

"No turning back now." Elphaba whispered.

"What is the council finds you guilty?" Glinda asked her voice soft.

Elphaba only turned to her lover and answered, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Tell us again who you have brought before us?" The eldest council member Twyla asked as she pushed up her glasses. Twyla was an older woman with stern but tired hazel eyes, and her hair was ghost white as it hung just below her shoulders. The court room was filled with Oz citizens all muttering among themselves as Samson stood before the council.

"I bring you the Wicked Witch of the West." Samson said as he pointed to the green witch who was surrounded by guards, but still had Glinda by her side.

"The Wicked Witch of the West?" Twyla repeated as she stared at Elphaba in shock. "Impossible, she died many moons ago."

"I speak no lie!" Samson answered. "Look! Gaze upon her skin that is green as the Emerald city. No one but her has skin like that!"

"And who do you say you are?" Twyla shouted to the green witch.

Elphaba only smiled with a grin that almost looked malevolent as she replied, "I am Elphaba, but most know me as the Wicked Witch of the West." The crowd gasped with those words only to have Elphaba turn to them and say, "Well don't be that surprised."

"How may I ask that you are still alive?" Twlya asked. "I mean all of Oz heard you were melted by Dorothy from Kansas."

"My death was staged." Elphaba replied. "Before, that young farm girl, Dorothy threw water at me I had used a complicated and temporary spell from the Grimmerie. This gave my skin an invisible shield to protect me from the water. There was also a trap door that let me escape to a secret room below the floor boards. I stayed in the tower and lived in that room until all of Oz thought I was dead."

After listening to what the green witch had said Twyla then turned to her second in command. "Norris, fetch me book number 125 and scroll number five." The man nodded his head and walked over to a huge shelf of great stature. Upon it laid the law books and scrolls of Oz. The shelf looked like it carried much weight as Norris searched the gigantic shelf until he found the book and scroll requested by Twyla. He placed the two items in front of the eldest council member before taking his seat. Twyla then licked the tips of her bony fingers before flipping the pages of book number 125. Her eyes rising up occasionally to peer at Elphaba. "May I ask why Glinda the Good is here?"

"She requested this trial." Samson answered quickly.

"Did you?" Twyla asked.

"I did." Glinda replied.

Twyla only nodded as she found the page she wanted before turning to the scroll. "I do not know why you called for this trial, Miss Glinda. I know this woman's crimes. I know all of her wicked crimes."

"She even kidnaped Glinda the Good!" Samson shouted.

"She did no such..." Glinda couldn't get the rest of her sentence out before some Ozians started yelling.

"Kill the witch!" One shouted.

"How dare she try to harm Glinda!" A second added.

"Death to the witch!" A third yelled.

"Silence!" Twyla screamed as she hit her gavel against the desk.

"Samson lies!" Glinda said once the chatter of the Ozians settled. "Elphaba never kidnaped me. It was Fiyero who did that...with Samson's help I might add."

"I never did such a thing." Samson said.

"This Fiyero you speak of." Twyla began. "I thought he died by the hands of the guards when he helped the green witch escape from the Ozian guards those many moons ago."

"No he lived." Glinda answered.

"Where is this Fiyero now?" Norris questioned.

"He is dead." Elphaba spoke up.

"Dead? What caused him to die?" Twyla asked.

"I killed him." Elphaba answered.

"There you have it!" Samson shouted. "She has admitted in killing an innocent man!"

"Yes I killed him!" The green witch yelled back, voice harsh. "But he was far from innocent."

"How so?" Norris asked.

"He tried to kill Glinda the Good." Elphaba replied. "He pushed her off of a castle ledge."

"If this Fiyero tried to kill Glinda then who may I ask saved her?" Twyla asked.

"I did." Elphaba answered only to have a group of laughter follow.

"You are the Wicked Witch of the West." Twyla replied. "You would not do such a thing so selfless as that. Besides Samson is a loyal guard of Oz. So it is a matter of either taking your word or his, and I think we all know who's going to win."

"Do you take Samson's word over mine?" Glinda quickly retorted.

"It is obvious this Wicked Witch of the West is more powerful then we thought." Twyla said. "It looks to me she has brain washed you Miss Glinda."

"That is not true!" Glinda shouted tears of desperation starting to consume her eyes. "She saved me! She did a good deed for me!"

Glinda's words fell on deaf ears however as the council members shook their heads at the green witch. "I'm sorry Glinda, but the Wicked Witch of the West would never do a good deed for anyone especially for someone as kind and good as you. Anything good is her enemy." Twyla replied as she held up scroll number five. "So now by the law of scroll number five, I elder of the council pronounce the Wicked Witch of the West guilty of crimes against Oz and it's people. For this treason she will be put to death."

"No!" Glinda shouted as tears fell down her cheeks. Samson only smiled in a hateful victory as he glared at Glinda, his eyes full of lust.

"Time for you to be crushed Elphaba." Samson whispered.

"Take the green witch away." Twyla ordered.

"I won't let you do this!" Glinda yelled at the council as she let go of Elphaba's hand and ran up to the desk where they sat.

Before anyone could respond a extreme rumble was heard coming from the ground. The earth then began to shake with great strength, but Samson knew it wasn't from an earthquake. "Curse that Alaric. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him in handling The Destroyer. Elphaba isn't even outside yet." From the feel of the tremor The Destroyer was a good distance away but the quake was still quite powerful.

"Everyone get out of the building now!" One Ozian yelled as the shaking grew causing the monuments inside to sway uneasy.

It wasn't long before the shakes in the court room loosened the ceiling. Elpahaba watched in horror as chucks of rock fell down close to Glinda. Since the quakes were so strong it knocked Glinda off her feet causing it to be impossible for her to get out of danger. "Glinda!" Elphaba shouted as she made her way to Glinda and fell beside her. The green witch then held the curly blond tightly against her body using her own form as a shield against the falling debris. "I got you. I got you." Elphaba said as chucks of rocks hit her body with a painful force. The green witch however didn't let go of Glinda. Her mind was the only thinking about pretending the rocks from hitting her blond love. Most of the people in the court room had left expect for Twyla, Norris and a few council members. A few more seconds passed before a hefty chuck of ceiling came down and landed against the back of Elphaba's skull. In turn the green witch's body went limp as darkness consume her mind. Elphaba's body then fell forward her weight leaning against Glinda's, still protecting the curly blond from the wave of falling debris.

"Elphie?" Glinda questioned, her voice filled with a slight panic when she felt Elphaba's hold on her loosen. A few more seconds of shakes and falling stones continued before they finally stopped and the Earth was still again. "Elphaba? Elphie?" But there was no response uttered by the green skinned woman.

Norris then turned to Twyla and motioned her to follow him out of the damaged court room, but she raised her hand to stop him. The scene that just happened seconds ago shocked her to no extent. Did she see right? Yes, she did see right. The Wicked Witch of the West just saved Glinda's life. Twyla then watched as Glinda cradled a wounded Elphaba who was unconscious and had a trial of blood running down her head from the result of the debris. Glinda soon feared the worst when she shook Elphaba but no reaction did that green witch make. "Elphie?" Glinda whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. "Please wake up." When there was no answer again Glinda raised her hand and placed it close to Elphaba's nose. Some relief found Glinda when she felt air brushing the skin of her hand. "Thank Oz she's at least breathing."

"Twyla we should now." Norris said as he gripped her elbow to get her attention. "Who knows if more shakes will be upon us."

"We are not leaving yet." Twyla replied. As she made her way down from the desk and stood where Glinda held Elphaba.

"We have to get her to a doctor." Glinda said as she looked at Twyla with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry we'll get her to one." Twyla reinsured the curly blond. "I wouldn't have believed it unless I saw it, but I can't deny it. She saved your life. The Wicked Witch of the West performed a good deed."

"It wasn't the first time." Glinda said.

"Well either way that good deed might be the last one she will ever do." Twyla replied as she stared at an unresponsive Elphaba.

It wasn't easy finding a doctor that would look after the Wicked Witch of the West, but then again not many people, doctors included, would want to take Elphaba in even at the request of the eldest member of the Oz council. It might have taken some extra time, but soon the green witch was taken to a doctor to care for her wounds. Twyla could only look on in awe at the scene displayed before her. She didn't know what was more surprising: That the Wicked Witch of the West had risked her own life for Glinda the Witch of the North or that Glinda had such extreme concern for Elphaba, so much in fact that she wouldn't leave her side. It did shock Twyla at first to hear Glinda had requested the trial for the Witch of the West. She had originally thought she requested it out of pity for Elphaba, but now she saw that was not the case. No, pity was not the reason...love was why she did it. After making one more check on Elphaba's condition the Doctor left leaving Twlya, Glinda, and the green witch alone.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Twlya asked as she approached Elphaba's bed.

Glinda nodded as she brushed some tears from her blue eyes before replying, "She means the world to me."

"I thought the Wicked Witch of the West was filled with only anger and hate." Twlya answered as she began to pace. "But I can see now that is not true."

"I won't let you execute her." Glinda said suddenly. "Elphaba has done too much for me. I already lost her once. I'm not going to let her be taken away from me again."

"If the green witch's state stays the way it is the Oz guards will not be the one claiming her life." Twlya replied.

"Do you think she will die?" Glinda asked as she took one of Elphaba's hands in her own.

"It all depends if she wakes up soon or not." Twlya answered as she went towards the door. "I will be back later. I need to look up some things." With that the Oz council member left the room.

Glinda then turned back to an unconscious green witch. "Please don't leave me Elphaba. It's not your time yet." Glinda said as she laid her head down, and began to cry softy until her tears put her to asleep.

Samson then met Alaric to speak to him about The Destroyer. "I'm sorry, sir, The Destroyer got out of control for a moment or two. I hope his tail beating didn't cause much problems."

"Your slight mistake actually worked in our favor." Samson answered. "I heard Elphaba has been injured from a deep head wound. Not to mention her body quite injured as well from chucks of the stone ceiling. With any luck she will never wake up, but just in case she does I'll be ready with The Destroyer to crush the rest of her evil form. And if she refuses to fight against me Shiz will be mine to demolish. She might have defeated Fiyero, but that was just a battle. This fight will be the war that will decide all."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Several hours passed before Glinda was awaken by a door closing. "Sorry to wake you." The Doctor said as he extended his hand to the curly blond. "Hello, Miss Glinda, I'm Doctor Roarke."

"Hello." Glinda replied as she shook his hand. "Can you tell me Elphaba's condition?"

The Doctor didn't have to take much time to give Glinda an answer, "She's not doing any better, I'm afraid."

"Are you sure there isn't anything that can be done?" Glinda asked as fresh tears threatened to escape down her eyes.

"We just have to wait. She has to wake up on her own." Doctor Roarke replied. "Her body and especially her head had suffered a nasty hit."

"Be honest, with me, Doctor." Glinda said. "What is the chance that Elphaba will wake up?"

Doctor Roarke only sighed out deeply before answering, "Let's just say this...it is extremely rare that someone suffering from this kind of hit to wake up but it is not impossible." Glinda didn't respond as she cupped the green witch's face using all her might to keep her tears from leaking. "When Twlya helped bring Elphaba in she told me of the accident, but I don't know how the Witch of the West let this befall her." Doctor Roarke said.

Glinda only looked up at him and replied, "She let this befall her to save me."

Doctor Roarke stared in shock at the curly blond answer. "She saved you? The Wicked Witch of the West saved you?"

Glinda nodded before saying, "It wasn't the first time."

Many hours passed, but Elphaba's condition remained neutral. Glinda never left the green woman's side. She would usually just sit there quietly either holding Elphaba's hand or running her fingers through her raven hair. It was mid day before Twlya returned with a familiar face following from behind. "This girl said she was a friend of yours." Twlya said as Uackle pushed by her and hugged Glinda tightly.

"I came over as soon as I heard the news." Uackle said as she held an exhausted Glinda.

"She's not getting any better." Glinda choked. "This is all my fault. She shielded me from the debris. I should be the one hurt, not her."

"Glinda, this is not your fault." Uackle replied as she peered at the unconscious Elphaba. An uneasiness passed over Uackle when she saw the green witch. Uackle knew she wasn't dead, but something told her that if Elphaba didn't wake up soon she would feel the breath of death. "Don't lose hope."

"It's not that I'm losing hope." Glinda said as she wiped her tears from her face. "It's just...she's running out of time." Uackle stayed a few hours with Glinda giving her some needed company, and she watched over Elphaba when Glinda got something to eat and drink. "Any change?" Glinda asked when she returned.

Uackle just shook her head. "I have an early class tomorrow Glin, so I need to get going, but don't give up."

"I won't." Glinda answered as she gave Uackle one last hug before she left. Glinda then took her original position sitting by Elphaba's bed side holding one of her green hands in her own.

"Elphaba..." Glinda whispered. "Oh Elphie, don't give up this fight. Just don't give up because I never will." With that the curly blond witch laid her head down and let sleep wash over her.

Glinda opened her eyes to see Doctor Roarke holding Elphaba's condition papers. A black marker rested in his free hand. With a disappointing sigh Glinda watched him draw a giant X across the papers.

"What are you doing?" Glinda questioned. "Why did you mark up Elphaba's hospital papers?"

"It's the hospital's policy to mark a patient's papers when they have died." Doctor Roarke said.

Glinda's gaze quickly fell on Elphaba who's face was a pale green, and her chest remained still. "Sweet Oz, no."

"The Witch of the West passed on a few hours ago." Doctor Roarke replied. "Her head and body wounds were far too great."

"You lie!" Glinda shouted.

"I'm sorry." Doctor Roarke answered. "She's dead."

Still not believing the Doctor's words Glinda lifted a trembling hand up to Elphaba's nose. Despair flooded over her body when she felt no air brushing the skin of her hand. After getting proof for herself that Elphaba was truly dead Glinda then began to sob with great strength. "Oh Elphie. My Elphie."

Doctor Roarke only rested a comforting hand on the blond's shoulder as he replied, "I guess some do mourn the wicked."

**Author's note: Don't worry this is not the end of my story.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was early morning when Glinda awoke from her nightmare about Elphaba's death. It was so early in fact the sun was just starting to rise over the horizon. She blinked her eyes a few times trying to calm her body. "It was just a dream." Glinda whispered into the air as she caught her breath. "Thank the Unnamed God it was just a dream." It took a second or two for her body to recognize a light pressure coming from her hand. Glinda gazed down, and once her eyes rested on her hand still holding Elphaba's her heart nearly stopped. As she stared at the green witch's hand she realized it was not limp in her own, but instead squeezing her hand in return.

"Elphie?" Glinda whispered. "Elphaba, can you hear me? Give me a sign, please." Glinda then felt the green hand grip her own tighter. "Oh Elphie, please wake up, open your eyes." But instead of Elphaba's movement increasing the green witch's hand began to grow limp again. "Elphie, oh no, please don't go." Glinda replied squeezing the green hand a few times trying desperately to send the limpness away. However Elphaba's pressure was gone and Glinda was back to holding an unresponsive hand. "Oh Elphaba." Glinda said as she let go of the green witch's hand and dropped her head and began to cry. Suddenly a few seconds later Glinda felt a hand stroking her hair then a second go under her chin and lift her head up. Glinda's blue eyes peered into brown ones that she never thought she would see again.

"Hello Glinda." Elphaba whispered, her voice weak.

"Elphaba!" The blond witch shouted as she pulled the green skinned woman up into a sitting position and hugged her fiercely as tears escaped down her cheeks. "Oh Elphie, Elphie, my Elphie."

"Its alright my love." The green witch replied as she rubbed Glinda's back in a soothing manner. "Please don't cry. I hate to see you cry."

"I'm...I'm just so happy your awake." Glinda said between sobs.

Elphaba only smiled as she kissed the top of Glinda's head, not caring that her own tears of joy were burning her face. The pain in her head and body still throbbed as well, but just holding the curly blond was the best medicine the green witch could ask for.

Some time passed before Doctor Roarke was informed about Elphaba's regain of consciousness. He then gave her some medicine that would help the pain that in flicked her body, and a cane so she could get up and get walking again with her injuries. Doctor Roarke then left to inform Twyla that the Wicked Witch of the West had awaken.

"So how are you feeling?" Glinda asked as she began to caresses a green cheek.

"Sore." Elphaba answered. "And I got a bad headache, but I expect nothing less."

"I was so worried about you." Glinda said as she tried to keep her voice from cracking. "I thought you were gone, I would never forgiven myself if you died, I mean I was the one that was suppose to be crushed by stones, not you."

"I would never let you get hurt if I could do something to stop it." Elphaba replied as she took the hand that was stroking her cheek and kissed the knuckles.

"Thank you though." Glinda said. "For saving me. I love you Elphie."

"I love you too Glin." Elphaba answered as she brought the blond into a hug. The embrace lasted for several moments before they pulled away. Elphaba then tilted her head down to take Glinda's lips for a kiss, but before their mouths could meet Twyla entered the room.

"My, my, so it is true." Twyla said as she shook her head in disbelief. "The Witch is back."

Elphaba only stared at the eldest member of the council with great sternness. "Well you must be happy." Elphaba spat. "This means you can give the Ozians a proper execution of the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Well, Elphaba, I have been thinking..." Twyla began. "You see this council was created sometime ago, but we only really started to deal with very important issues after the Wizard of Oz left. Our job like the Wizard was to rule Oz and follow the laws. With that said, when I was searching through the scrolls and law books of Oz, I came across something very interesting that I bet you don't even know." Twyla then took out a small leather journal. "This contains the logs of the Wizard of Oz, and well according to one of the entries there is some amazing truth."

"What kind of amazing truth?" The green witch asked.

"Well Elphaba the former Wizard of Oz is your father." Twyla replied.

"The former Wizard of Oz is my father?" Elphaba asked in shock.

Twyla nodded her head. "He makes note about it in a few of his last logs."

"It is true." Glinda said. "After I thought you died from the bucket of water, I met up with the Wizard and the truth was discovered when we started talking about that green bottle you kept."

"And according to the law of Oz...after the Wizard of Oz passes or leaves the next of kin shall take the place." Twyla replied. "In other words, Elphaba by blood you are heir to Oz."

"I don't think the Ozians will care that I'm the daughter of the Wizard." Elphaba said. "I think they will want my death anyway."

"Well I have at least changed my mind about your fate." Twyla answered. "After seeing you save Glinda I know you are not as evil and selfish as all of Oz thinks."

"I do not think simply saying I did a good deed will change their minds." The green witch replied. "The Oz people are not going to be that trusting of the Wicked Witch of the West. Even if I did save Glinda. They want something more before they can trust someone with a reputation like mine."

Suddenly the Earth shook with a great force causing Elphaba and Glinda to clutch one another to remain steady as the intense shaking threatened to knock them to the ground. "What is with these earth shakes?" Glinda asked.

Twyla then stumbled to a table that was positioned near the window. After regaining her balance Twyla caught the view from the window. What Twyla saw next shocked her and made her rub her eyes in disbelief. A great dragon with red scales and blood colored eyes was walking around outside. It's tail looked like a giant club and when it hit the ground it caused the Earth to shake.

"Sweet Oz!" Twyla exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Elphaba asked.

"There's a dragon outside!" Twyla shuddered.

"A dragon?" Elphaba asked. _"Maybe its Kaida." _The green witch thought to herself as she went by the window as well. She then peered out the window and saw the red dragon who was making it's way towards Shiz. The dragon was not alone however, upon it's back was Samson leading the creature on. "Okay, that's definitely NOT Kaida."

"Elphaba! Hear me!" Samson screamed. "I know you live, you really should learn to stay dead! But if you don't want me to destroy Shiz and everyone living there then you better come out now and face The Destroyer and myself!"

Elphaba growled in rage as she gathered her cane and broom and headed towards the door to exit, but Glinda stood in her way. "I'm coming with you."

"Don't be insane, Glinda." Elphaba replied.

"You're telling me not to be insane?" The curly blond asked. "You're the one going to face a giant dragon alone while you are injured."

"I have no choice in the matter." The green witch answered. "I need to face Samson or he will destroy Shiz and everyone there."

"You will need my help." Glinda said. "Besides it will be a plus to have another witch on your side."

Elphaba knew deep inside she was going to need help. With her current state she doubted her body was up to tackling this challenge alone. "All right, you can help." The green witch said. "I need you to get the Grimmerie. There's a special spell that could help us defeat Samson and his helper there. I will stall them as you get it."

"I'll get it as fast as I can." Glinda replied as she kissed Elphaba quickly on the lips. "Just be careful."

"I will." Elphaba answered as she watched Glinda exit the room and once she was outside start to travel by bubble to retrieve the Grimmerie.

"Are you really going to try to save Shiz?" Twyla asked.

"Yes, I really am." Elphaba answered.

"So let me get this straight." Twyla said. "You are going to try to save a place where it's people hate you?"

"That's right." The green witch answered.

"You are definitely not the Wicked Witch of the West I have heard about in the legends." Twlya replied as she shook her head.

Elphaba didn't answer as she exited the room and made her way towards where Samson was. It didn't take him long to led the Destroyer to the very doorstep of Shiz, yet Elphaba had made her way there first and stood before them.

"So you have decided to face me." Samson snickered. "I have to admit, I'm quite surprised you survived your injury, I surely thought you would face the same fate as your sister...crushed to death." Elphaba's top lip curled in anger as he joked about Nessa's death. "Then again if you did die I wouldn't have the pleasure of killing you now!" With that Samson pulled on the reins that controlled the dragon and sent it's jaws down towards the green witch. Luckily she saw this coming, and leaped back before the red dragon's teeth could come in contact with her flesh and bones. Samson only laughed at Elphaba as she held up her broom in a defensive manner. "You're such a fool! All of Oz hates you yet your going to die for them." Elphaba then started to run as fast as her cane would allow, away from Shiz. Samson in turn led the Destroyer after the green witch. "I can't wait to kill you!" Elphaba didn't waste any time as she fled towards the trees. The Ozians could only watch from their homes in confusion and in awe as a wounded Wicked Witch of the West battled a enormous dragon, known as The Destroyer, to save Shiz. "Burn the trees! Smoke her out!" Samson ordered. In turn the dragon took in a mighty breath and let it's fire descend upon the trees.

Elphaba not letting her fear get the best of her began to speak a chant. "EB ENOG ERIF! EN ELEKA! EOMC DNIW! EN ELEKA!" Once the chant ended a powerful breeze came forth from the west and fell upon the trees that were consumed by flame. Samson cursed under his breath as he watched the wind that Elphaba called upon kill the fire. "Don't think you can destroy me that easily!" Elphaba shouted as she pushed deeper into the brush.

"Destroyer, go around to the back." Samson spat, angered that a injured witch was beating him. Elphaba hid behind two oak trees looking for where Samson had guided the dragon too. Her brown eyes scanned the area, but there was no signs of either of them.

"How can a dragon of that size disappear?" Elphaba whispered. Suddenly however one of the oak trees that Elphaba was using as a shield was pulled from the ground by the Destroyer who had made a secret attack from the rear.

"Tear her apart!" Samson screamed as the dragon raised it's razor sharp claws. "Feast on her unnatural green flesh!" Elphaba rushed behind the second oak tree only to have it get cut down in front of her as the beast's claws came in contact with the trunk. The Witch of the West was able to duck the second attempt, but the third time the dragon used the back of it's foot and smashed Elphaba to the ground. This caused her cane to fall from her hand. Samson in turn began to laugh in a cheeky manner as he watched Elphaba struggle to her feet. Small drops of blood were falling from her head. "You are truly a fool!" Samson chuckled. "Look how you suffer! But don't worry I will put you out of your misery."

Just then however, a bubble floated in front of the Destroyer's face. It stayed there for a beat or two before flying down to Elphaba. The bubble grew bigger with every passing second before landing beside Elphaba. Once the bubble reached full size Glinda stood in it's place.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Prefect timing." The green witch replied as Glinda handed her the Grimmerie. "Time to end this Samson." Elphaba shouted as she opened the book up.

"I won't let you beat me!" Samson yelled as he led the Destroyer's head down towards the two witches. Glinda was able to escape the teeth of the dragon, but Elphaba was not as lucky. The beast's teeth had gripped the green woman's black cloak, and pulled her up into the air with Elphaba still holding her broom and the Grimmerie. "Say goodbye to the Wicked Witch of the West!" Samson shouted as the Destroyer flipped Elphaba into the air and caught her in it's mouth and snapped it's jaws shut.

"No! Elphie!" Glinda yelled when the dragon's mouth closed all the way.

"I did it! I killed her!" Samson exclaimed wildly, but his victory was short lived as the Destroyer's mouth was pried open by Elphaba who was using her broom as a crowbar. The creature tried to shut it's mouth, but the green witch had rooted her broom so it stood up and down keeping the Destroyer's mouth unable to shut unless she removed the broom herself. With the dragon incapable of crushing her Elphaba then proceeded to open the Grimmerie and turned to the page that would bring the beast to it's end. Once the spell was found the green witch began to recite the chant.

"ENOLK DER KLAIN KEYBO ZU TINHA!" Once the last words were spoken the Destroyer's teeth started to crack and fall from it's mouth. The dragon roared loudly as the pain from the braking teeth took its toll. Like giant ice spikes the teeth fell down to the Earth and shattered completely once making contact with the ground. Samson tried his best to control the beast, but his attempts were futile. The Destroyer was in too much pain to listen to any words or commands for that matter. Once the teeth were roughly all gone Elphaba removed her broom from the dragon's mouth and flew back down to solid ground with the Grimmerie held safely under her arm. Even though Elphaba knew the Destroyer had to be stopped she did pity it. Kaida, her friend, was a dragon for crying out loud, but Elphaba had to remind herself like people not all animals were as friendly as some. The red dragon then proceeded to beat it's club like tail against the Earth making the ground shake with great strength. But this beating of the tail was out of pain and not out of aggression.

Samson tried one last time to get the Destroyer calm, but the creature only bucked wildly towards the fields. "Whoa! Whoa there! Calm yourself, beast!"

Elphaba then turned to a different page in the Grimmerie. "It ends now." Elphaba replied as she laid her eyes on the text before her. Glinda only watched as Elphaba whispered something under her breath a few times. The green witch looked stern as she gripped the blond's hands and peered at the red dragon who's movements were growing slower with every passing second. It wasn't long before the Destroyer stumbling led it to the Oz river. The red dragon made one last weak growl before it's body collapsed into the water. Samson leaped off the creature's back and into the river before making his way to shore and running off in the opposite direction. The only sight left to be watched was the Destroyer's body sinking down into it's watery grave. Elphaba then turned her attention to Glinda as she hugged her tightly. Both women sharing comfort with one another. Happy that the other was safe.

"We should get you back to the hospital." Glinda said as she wrapped an arm around the green witch's waist to help her walk with some ease. However when Elphaba and Glinda pushed out of the brush the citizens of Oz were there waiting. They just stared at the two witches, their faces neutral. Several moments passed and Elphaba could feel her heart beating fast as it waited for the next action to take place.

"She's the one!" One Ozian shouted. "The Wicked Witch of the West saved us! She's the one that conquered that red beast!"

"She risked her life for our own!" Another Ozian added.

Glinda smiled widely as she replied, "Here is Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West, hero of Oz."

The Ozians then proceeded to clap for the green woman. Elphaba could only stare in awe as the citizens of Oz thanked her with applause. Just then Twyla pushed through the crowd.

"Not only has this woman saved Shiz as well as Oz there is more news about her that most of Oz does not know!" A distinct whisper echoed throughout the crowd as they looked to one another for an answer. "This green woman is the daughter of the former Wizard of Oz!" Twyla shouted only to have the crowd gasp. "It is true." Twyla replied. "I have found the old journal of the Wizard and he makes a note about this! Also before he left he confessed this news to our very own Glinda the Good!"

"That means she's the heir to Oz!" An Ozain announced.

"That is correct." Twyla answered. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I believe we have all judged this woman unfairly. We have dubbed her as a Wicked being, but I doubt anyone Wicked as we have all said would save us all from a horrific doom." The Ozians nodded their heads knowing their judgement against the green woman was miss placed. "Anything to add?" Twyla asked Glinda.

Glinda turned to the Ozians before saying, "Long live to the Witch of Oz."

Glinda's statement was then answered by a loud overpowering cheering of the people of Oz. Elphaba could only smile as the Ozians gave her their approval. Finally they were cheering her on and staring at her...in a good way.

It was a few days before Doctor Roarke thought Elphaba was up to enough health to walk on her own without a cane. After the minimum health was acquired by the green witch Glinda took her too look over her new home where the former Wizard of Oz once dwelled.

"Wow." Elphaba said as she looked at the chamber. "This needs a lot of help."

"Well you can change anything you want." Glinda replied. "You are the new Wizard of Oz...well Witch of Oz."

For Elphaba the whole situation was still amazing to her. Her eyes scanned the nearly vacant room knowing deep inside her blood father once was here. "You know its quite ironic." Elphaba said suddenly as she began to pace around. "The one who was the most hated by Oz is now the ruler of it."

"Just goes to show you the tides have changed." Glinda answered as she walked over to the green witch. "You will be sworn in tomorrow. Are you having second thoughts about this Wizard of Oz thing?"

Elphaba just shook her head as she took the blond's hands in her own. "This is something I want. Also with being the new Witch of Oz then that means almost all of my dreams would have come true."

"Almost all?" Glinda questioned.

Elphaba only smiled as she saw a winding staircase off to the side of the chamber hidden by a pillar. "Where do you think those stairs lead?" Elphaba asked.

"Probably to the balcony." Glinda replied. "It must look over the land of Oz."

"How about we take a peek?" The green skinned woman suggested.

"Lead the way, Elphie." Glinda answered as they both headed up the stairs. When the two witches reached the top a breathtaking scene laid before them. The yellow brick road seemed to glow as it was bordered by a field of poppy flowers that guided the eye to a thick row of woods.

"This seems too good to be true." Elphaba whispered. "Like any minute now I will wake up and death will be breathing down my neck again...delivered by the Ozians."

"Do you think your life is only about death?" Glinda asked as she linked an arm with the green witch to try to comfort her.

"It has always been like that." Elphaba replied. "Death has taken my family, my father, my mother, Nessa. Death follows me as well. Never leaving and always overbearing like stink upon shit."

"Oh Elphie, don't say that." Glinda said as she cupped the green witch's face. "You are here, and that is all that matters. Death has not claimed you yet, and I can only hope he won't for a good long time. I love you Elphie."

Elphaba smiled as the blond said those last four words. _'I love you Elphie.' _Even though it wasn't the first time Glinda had said this. It still surprised the green witch to some extent that someone loved her. Someone truly loved her. "I love you too Glinda, and I will until the end of time." With that Elphaba dropped down to one knee. Glinda first thought the green witch was having problems with her knees again. Pain still gripped them now and then from the accident before in the court house, however Elphaba's face was anything but in pain. She just stayed in that position not letting go of Glinda's hands. "Glinda, we have been through so much and I never want to be apart from you. I want you by my side forever and me by yours, so Glinda Upland will you marry me?"

**Author's Note: Only one more chapter to go.**


	11. Chapter 11

Final chapter

A wave of shock as well as extreme happiness swept Glinda. Tears of joy began to surface as a warmth grabbed her heart like she had never before known. It was almost like the sun's rays had found their way into her chest and was shining down upon her. "Oh Elphie! Yes, I will marry you."

The green witch could only smile in response as she rose to her feet and wrapped her arms tightly around her blond fiancé. "I've never been so happy." Elphaba replied as she took Glinda's lips for a kiss. Their mouths hungrily feasted on each other's savoring every feeling coursing through their bodies. Once they parted tears of joy were threaten to flood down Glinda's eyes. Elphaba then grinned widely as she cupped the blond's cheek before shouting out from the balcony. "Glinda the Good is mine! The Wicked Witch of the West is no longer alone! Now it is Glinda and I! Glinda and I!"

_**(song)**_

"_Glinda and I" Sung By Elphaba_

_Sung to the tune "The Wizard and I" Sung By Elphaba_

_**(Start of song)**_

_ELPHABA_

_Did that really just happen?_

_Did you say what I think?_

_Did my ears hear right from your lips of pink?_

_Yes I did_

_That will make me feel overjoyed_

_Being together we're good_

_Life is Good_

_When I first met Glinda_

_Oh how we did fight_

_But after getting to know Glinda_

_I soon saw her in a new sight_

_And she learned that I was alright_

_We soon then, became very close_

_Are paths were fated to met I suppose_

_Will you my Glinda ever leave me?_

_No! She'll say to me,_

"_I love you with all my heart_

_I'll make sure we'll never depart!"_

_That's how our lives will start_

_Glinda and I:_

_Now that Glinda is mine_

_My whole life is fine_

_Because once you're with Glinda_

_You'll be on cloud nine_

_No longer will life be a strain_

_No longer will life be in vain_

_Even is Oz doesn't love me_

_That wouldn't change the things I can be_

_And this strength and courage_

_I have inside_

_Maybe will, grow with age_

_Together we'll break any cage_

_Glinda and I!_

_And at our wedding, she'll say "Elphaba_

_I choose you, to have and to hold_

_Even when we are young or old_

_In sickness and in health_

_I will always love and cherish you_

_for as long as we may live_

_So my trust and love I give_

_Our love is so true, I do"_

_And though of course_

_I'm not into tradition myself_

"_I do, I do" I'll reply_

_Oh, what a day it will be_

_for Glinda and I_

_Yes, what a day it will be_

_for Glinda and:_

_Unlimited_

_Our future is unlimited_

_And I just a vision_

_That has much precision_

_I know it sounds impossible_

_And true it might not be possible_

_But I swear there'll be_

_a celebration throughout Oz_

_Because they'll be happy for me_

_And I'll stand there with Glinda_

_Feeling things I have never felt_

_And you bet I'll show it_

_Oh I know my heart will melt_

_And so it will be_

_For the rest of my life_

_And I'll want nothing else_

_Till I die_

_Together being seen as supreme_

_Oz will no doubt scream_

_When they see their new favorite team_

_Glinda the Good_

_And I!_

_**(End of song)**_

After Elphaba finished the song she turned to Glinda and embraced her tightly.

"Tomorrow you will be swore in as the new Witch of Oz." Glinda said tears of joy still lingering in her eyes.

"That is when I will tell the Ozians." Elphaba replied.

"Tell them what?" Glinda asked.

The green witch smiled broadly before answering, "That I won't be ruling Oz alone."

The following day came fast for Elphaba, so fast in fact, before she knew it Glinda and herself stood together on a stage with the Emerald City behind them and the population of Oz in front. Twlya was also beside them holding one of the Oz law books in her arms. The huge crowd cheered showing there support for the new Witch of Oz. The Emerald City was a buzz with excitement as the crowd waited in anticipation for the green witch to be swore in. The time to preform the ceremony was very short in fact but that didn't seem to stop the exhilaration throughout the huge group of people. Twlya peered at Elphaba for the okay to begin the ceremony. The green skinned woman nodded her head once signaling she was ready to start. Twlya in turn held up her free hand to silence the crowd. Several moments passed before the massif group quieted down to a small mummer. "Fellow Ozians..." Twlya began. "Today we welcome a new leader. She has proved her worthiness many times and is our current hero for saving Shiz not to mention Oz from a horrible fate. From this day Elphaba will rule over Oz just like her father, the Wizard of Oz, had done. With that said let's make this official." Twlya then opened the book in her hands to a red marker that laid in the middle of it. "Elphaba, do you swear to hold the task of being the Wizard of Oz? To help all creatures or humans and rule justly?"

"I swear." The green witch answered, her voice strong and confident.

"With that be said...Ozians here is the new Witch of Oz!" Twlya announced as she extended her hand out before starting to clap. The crowd in turn began to applaud as Elphaba waved to the people. Several moments later the clapping quieted down and the green witch began to speak.

"Fellow Ozians I am honored that I can help lead Oz to a better future, but I will not be doing this task alone." The crowd began to whisper to one another after Elphaba had said that statement. "Glinda the Good will be helping me when she is not at Shiz." The crowd then clapped for the curly blond who took Elphaba's hand in her own. "I would also like to announce that Glinda and I are to be married." A great gasp was heard throughout the sea of Ozains before they clapped and cheered wildly for the two women. Once the noise of excitement calmed down a familiar voice called up to Glinda.

"Glinda, give us a little speech!"

The blond smiled down at Uackle who had Chistery in her arms as she waited for an answer. Glinda then took in a deep breath before starting to speak. "What can I say?...

_**(Song)**_

"_Thank Goodness" (The end of the song, Note: song is changed slightly)_

_**(Start of song)**_

_GLINDA_

_Still– _

_with this perfect finale_

_The cheers and the ballyhoo_

_Who_

_Wouldn't be happier?_

_So I couldn't be happier_

_Because happy is what happens_

_When all your dramas come true_

_Well, isn't it?_

_Happy is what happens..._

_When your dreams come true!_

_CROWD_

_We love you, Glinda, if we may be so_

_Frank..._

_GLINDA_

_Thank Goodness_

_CROWD_

_For all this joy, we know who we're got to thank_

_Thank Goodness!_

_That means Wizard law, Glinda..._

_GLINDA_

_And Fiancé!_

_CROWD_

_They couldn't be goodlier_

_She couldn't be lovelier_

_We couldn't be luckier..._

_GLINDA _

_I couldn't be happier..._

_CROWD _

_Thank Goodness_

_GLINDA AND CROWD_

_Today!_

_Thank Goodness For Today!_

_**(End of song)**_

Once the singing ended Elphaba pulled Glinda close and gave her a kiss on the lips. As a result the Ozians erupted in a ecstatic cheer for the two young lovers. After the kiss ended Elphaba turned back to the crowd and gave a bow and tipped her hat to show thanks as Glinda give a curtsey. Then suddenly Elphaba pulled herself and Glinda on her broom and they began to fly up towards the sky. Glinda held on tightly to the green witch as they hovered over the crowd. Elphaba then gave a loud scream. A cry only the Wicked Witch of the West could deliver.

"Long live the Witches of Oz!" The crowd shouted as the green skinned woman took in a giant breath and gives them a song of her own.

_**(song)**_

"_Defying Gravity" (The end of the song, Note: this song is changed slightly)_

_**(Start of song)**_

_ELPHABA_

_So if you care to find us_

_Look to the western sky_

_As someone told me lately_

'_Everyone deserves the chance to fly'_

_And I'll be no longer flying solo_

_Together we'll be flying free_

_To those who'd ground us_

_Take a message back from me:_

_Tell them how we_

_are defying gravity_

_We're flying high_

_defying gravity_

(Uackle thrown Chistery into the air and he flies with ease to where Elphaba and Glinda are. He hovers next to them, in turn Elphaba smiles at him, and continues her song)

_And soon we'll match them in renown_

_And nobody in all of Oz_

_No wizards that there is or was_

_is ever going to bring us down!_

_**(End of song)**_

Once Elphaba finished the crowd cheered with great intensity as the green witch kissed Glinda. In response the Ozians shouted to them once again, "Long live the Witches of Oz!"

"Your right." Elphaba said suddenly.

"What?" Glinda asked.

"Happy is what happens when all your dreams come true." Elphaba replied as she tightened her grip around the blond's waist and brought her lips to Glinda's once again.

The End

**Author's note: Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading my story. Please review! I've been thinking about writing a sequel but that's up in the air right now. Thanks for reading. Remember review.**


End file.
